The Marching Dragons
by Flamethemightydragon
Summary: A small mistake in scheduling causes Sesshoumaru to meet someone who changes his life forever. AU Kag-Sess.
1. The Mistake That Changed Everything

The Marching Dragons

Chapter One: The Mistake That Changed Everything

            {Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just as much as I do not own any of the teachers.  They are real people and property of themselves.}

Authors Note: Okay, marching band had strongly influenced me in many ways.  One example of that is this fic.  Mr. O, the band teacher really is the way he is in here.  I did not change him at all.  In case you're a little iffy about reading a marching band fic, please don't let that make you turn away.  You really don't need to know much and it's not one of the biggest things in the fic.  Heck, it's not really even part of the plot.  And no joke about the locker in here.  It's mine from last year, I really had to do this or else I wouldn't get the blasted thing open.  Quick warning, there is some bad language in here, so pregnant woman, those with a hart condition, or people who have just had major surgery should not read, lol, just kidding.  Enjoy!

            -Fame

==

            "You're _what?!_" I winced as my idiot half brother screamed.

          "Just as I said.  I'm enrolling in your high school."

          "_Why_ for fucks sake?" I rolled my eyes and looked at him flatly.

          "I wish to be balanced, well rounded if you will.  Colleges look for these things.  If I can show that I can work just as well in a public school as I do in a private school, that will be just another thing I can put on my transcript."

          "You _hate_ people, Fluffy.  Public school's swarming with them, and not only that but idiots."

          "I figured that out already.  After all, you do go there." He growled and I just rolled my eyes.

          "You're goin' to get your ass kicked."

          "Not if I'm the one doing the kicking.  Now go so I can finish getting ready.  I wouldn't want to be late for the first day." I turned by back to him as he snorted and finished stuffing my binders, and the all-important flute into my backpack. By the time I had turned back around Inuyasha was gone and I was on my way out the door with my car keys in hand.  I started my blue Jetta and drove off to my new school.  I saw Inuyasha get on the bus and shook my head.  He had a car, why he didn't drive it to school was beyond me.

My new school was called Western High School.  They were the largest and richest high school in the county.  The only other school that came close was Eastern High.  I pulled into the student parking lot twenty minutes later.  There weren't many cars there.  Did _everyone_ take the bus? I parked and entered the school.

          The first thing I noticed was it was loud.  I mean _very_ loud.  That was difference number two.  Difference number one was the fact that there was no uniform.  On the wall next to the door was a list of Homerooms.  I looked at the list for my name…Gi-Hi…Ms. Sartwell's room. 300.  So I was off.  I walked up the stairs to the third floor and walked down the hall looking for room 300.

It wasn't long before I found it.  I entered the room and sat down.  The teacher wasn't in yet so I pulled out one of the many novels from my backpack and began reading.  A bell rang and students started filing in.  Once a second bell rang and the teacher walked in all the students sat down.

          The teacher looked young, with curly brown hair.  She smiled at us and looked around.  "Good morning class! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Ms. Sartwell.  I'm your homeroom teacher for this year.  I teach regular and honors Matter and Energy." She walked over to her desk and picked up a stack of yellow paper.  "I know how much you guys hate these, but they have to be filled out." She started passing the yellow papers out and I looked down at mine, they where four yellow cards.  "Make sure you get these into your first period teacher by Friday."

          Ms. Sartwell walked back over to her desk and picked up small white cards.  "Fill out what you can while I pass out your schedules." I took a pen out from my backpack and began filling out the yellow cards.  Father's name: Inutaisho Hibiki

Work Number: (798-) 367-876 ex. 564. I was about to write more when my last name was called.  I raised my hand and my white card was placed in front of me.

          I picked up the card and looked over it.  AP English in the morning? I guess it could be worse.  Worse as in Honors Calculus is right after it.  I looked at the room number of my first period as the teacher started handing out small white slips of paper.

          "These are you locker number and combinations.  Your lockers are right around the corner." She finished as she handed me my paper.  We all grabbed our bags and walked out of the door.  We turned the corner and started looking for our lockers.  I read my slip and started looking at the locker numbers.  570…569...568…there, 567.  I walked up to my new locker for the next year of my life and started putting in my combination…5…27…15.  I pulled and the locker didn't open.  I cleared the lock three times and tried again.  It still didn't open.

          I growled and was about to try it again when a hand covered my own.  I looked up and into the warm honey-brown eyes of a girl.  I stared at her as she smiled.  "Let me help.  I had this locker last year.  The trick is to clear it five times, no more, no less.  Also turn it relatively fast." I turned my attention back to my locker and tried what she said.  Low and behold it opened.

          "Thank you."

          "Not a problem.  My name's Gome.  What's yours?" She smiled at me and I began putting the notebooks that I wouldn't need away.

          "Sesshoumaru."

          "That's a rather long name.  I think I shall call you…Shou." I turned and looked at her flatly.

          "Shou?"

          "Yes."

          "Why do you presume that you can call me by such a nickname?"

          "Because I can see us being friends.  Our lockers _are_ next to each other's after all."

          "Your point being?"

          "You'll see…" She smiled and walked off.  The bell rang and I headed off towards the stairs.  My first class was in room 215.  I hustled down the stairs and rounded the corner looking for the room.  Just as I found it and ran inside the bell rang.  I sat in the closest seat to the door and the teacher smiled a us.

          "Good morning class.  Some of you might remember me from 10th grade.  I'm Ms. Deming.  I teach AP 12th grade English as well as regular and honors 10th grade English.  I am also the yearbook teacher, so I may be late to class ever once in a while.  If you don't already know me, I have a weird sense of humor; so don't let that bother you.  I'm going to try letting you choose your seats for now." She walked over to her desk and picked up a clipboard.  "Just let me take roll real fast…"

          I listened as she started calling roll.  I sat back in my chair and waited for her to call my name.  "Sess…"

          "Sesshoumaru." I said and she looked at me.

          "Do you have a nick name you're called?" Suddenly the girl from earlier popped into my head and I suppressed a shutter.

          "Maru." I gave the name my father calls me if he wants me to do something.

          "All right." She made a note on her clipboard and continued down the list.  Other than that little mishap, nothing really happened.  Classes were cut short because of Homeroom and all we had time for was to go over the syllabus.  It was relatively boring other than the fact we would be reading Moby Dick by Herman Melville.  That should only prove fruitful because I've already read it and thus can read something else in class.

          My other classes followed pretty much the same format.  Roll call, ask for a nickname, then syllabus.  My second period, Honors Calculus, made me need _more_ school supplies.  Not only that but that girl was in that class and ended up sitting next to me.  So my nickname in that class is Shou.  Third period wasn't any better, Honors Physics.  I need to make sure to bring my calculator every day in case the teacher decides to give us a trig problem.  It was fourth period though that threw me for a loop.

          It said Symphonic Band A on my schedule card, but that's _not_ what it was… "Welcome to Symphonic Band A, or, Marching Band.  I'm the director, Mr. Orifici.  Please note it's an Italian name, _not_ German.  I prefer to be called Mr. O." Marching Band…_Marching Band!_ This Sesshoumaru is _not_ in a _Marching Band_.  I'll have to get my schedule changed…but then again…won't colleges like the challenge Marching Band brings? A smirk played on my lips as someone shouted out.

          "We know this already!"

          "I know.  I'm saying it for the new people."

          "What new people?"  All the people sitting around me moved and I looked around.  It seamed as if I've been caught.

          "Hey! It's Shou!" I cringed at the sound and all the people staring at me turned they're attention to the back.  I to looked behind me to the percussion section and saw that girl.

          "You know him Gome?" One of the other percussionists asked.  She nodded and smiled.

          "He's cool.  He'll learn how to march soon.  I have no doubt about it." I sighed at that thought…me…having to listen to others and follow their orders…I suppressed a shutter and turned my attention back to Mr. O.

          "All right.  Shou," I sighed as he too used the name.  "…these are our Drum Majors, Miroku Leguizamo, and Annette Trejo.  They are your friends and you can say hi to them in the hallways, but once you're on the field that's over.  You listen to them and do as they say." I nodded, recognizing Miroku as one of my brother's asinine friends.  "They're teach you how to march after school today.  You need to memorize the school song, the Imperial March, and the show music.  Now, we're going to work on the show music." As he was speaking the Drum Majors were handing me the music.

          Band quickly ended and I rushed out, only to meet up with Inuyasha…how did he get out of class so fast? "Hey, so I see you joined the Marching Band."

          "It appears that way."

          "Why don't you come sit with me and my friends for today.  It's hard to find a spot to eat lunch….and there's so many Freshies this year…"

          "Are you being _nice_ no me?" He winced and I shook my head.  "I do no need your charity."

          "I wasn't doing it because I thought it would be nice.  I was doing it because I thought it would be helpful.  Everyone in this group's a senior and performs in the football games…except for one, and he's not even a senior." I didn't say anything and he sighed.  "It was they're idea." That makes more sense.

          "Why would _your_ friends wish to sit with _me?"_

          "Because I told them you'd be joining the Marching Band."

          "How did you know?" I narrowed my eyes and he clenched his fists in frustration.  Oh how I could see he wanted to fight me.

          "You'd choose to be in the Symphonic Band because it's the highest band here."

          "Aa." I began to walk away and he followed.

          "So are you coming?"

          "For today." I could learn about these people and since they all, except for one, perform at the football games, I may be able to use that to my advantage.  We walked until we came to a relatively large group of people.  The first person that caught my attention was that girl, then Miroku.

          "I suppose you already know Miroku and Gome.  This is Sango." He pointed to a girl with a long ponytail in a black skirt and pink shirt.  "She's the captain of the cheerleaders and Miroku's girlfriend.  This is Shippou." I looked at the young red head. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt.  "He's the president of the drama club.  And Kikyou." He blushed as he spoke of the raven-haired girl before me.  She wore a black halter top and jean shorts.  "She's the captain of the pomes…and my girlfriend." So _this_ is the girl Inuyasha and father have been fighting about.

          "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said and sat down.  Gome smiled and moved to sit next to me.  Apparently I was too far from the group.

          "So you're a flute boy.  I don't know if I wanna call you Shou or flute-boy now." I shuttered.

          "Shou is fine." I'd choose Shou over flute-boy _any_ day.

          "Good luck on learning your marching.  We have a parade in five days." I paled and she laughed.  "Don't worry.  Miroku and Annette are _excellent _teachers.  Now if you excuse me." She said and stood.  "I have a meeting to get to."  She walked away and Miroku leaned closer to me.

          "In case you're interested, you have to get the approval of the other drum line first." I blinked and was about to ask what he meant by that, then cringed.

          "I don't think that will be a problem." He shrugged.

          "Suite yourself." I sat back and quietly ate my lunch and listened to their conversation and learned quite a bit.  It seams that Kikyou and Gome are sisters, stepsisters, but sisters nonetheless.  I wonder if this is how school's going to be like from now on.

          I only have myself to blame if it is.


	2. First Practice

The Marching Dragons

Chapter Two: First Practice

            {Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in here.  Not to mention I don't own the song Open You Eyes.  That's DJ Encore's property.}

Authors Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short…my brain just kinda died on it.  This one's longer though.  I'm skipping the whole Sesshoumaru learning how to march thing because I don't know how to describe it without showing it.  I'm not a drum major and I don't intend to become one.  If you need definitions on some of the marching terms just e-mail me ) and I'll clarify it for you.  Ja.

            -Flame

==

            I pulled into the student parking lot and looked at the clock.  It was five o' clock and practice began in an hour.  I smirked as I stepped out of my car and into the cool air outside.  I grabbed my flute and folder from the back seat and locked the car on my way to the school.  It was Wednesday and I was ready.  Practice was from six to nine every Wednesday and I had all the pieces needed memorized already.  I had even become one of the better marchers, thanks to Miroku and Annette.

          I walked into the school and headed towards the band room.  I don't think I ever imagined myself joining a Marching Band, but I suppose there's a first time for everything.  I turned the corner and entered the band hallway.  No one was around, and I liked it that way.  I like to get to things an hour ahead of time so I have time to think and prepare for what I'm about to do.

          I entered the band room and froze.  There were other people here…well… another person.  I blinked a few times as I tried to figure out if I was just seeing things, or Gome was really lying in the middle of the floor sleeping.  I walked a few steps in and found she really was asleep.

          I've ended up eating lunch with Inuyasha and his friends since Monday and found this girl to be very intriguing.  She has a pretty bad relationship with her sister, almost as bad as Inuyasha and my own.  She's incredibly intelligent, yet she acts like she has less than half of her GPA, which just happens to rival mine.  I squatted down on the balls of my feet and opened my case up.

          It's quite interesting, out of all Inuyasha's friends, I like her the most.  In fact her first assumption of us becoming friends was correct.  We have formed a sort of friendship within the few days we've known each other.  I've never done that with anyone else before.  It makes me wonder what's so different about her than the rest of the world.  I pulled out my flute flag and put it together.  I smirked as I began poking her with it.  She stirred and rolled over and my smirk increased.  Why I have such a fixation with the girl and making her frustrated is beyond me.  Maybe it has something to do with the fact I feel safe around her.  I don't know why, but I feel like I can be myself around her.  That's something I haven't done since my mother died.

          I stood and moved around to the other side and squatted down again.  I started torturing her resting body with the flag once more until I saw her honey-brown eyes open and narrow at me.  "Rise and shine, it's five o' clock."

          "Practice doesn't start for another hour, let me sleep Shou."

          "What kind of friend would I be if I let you sleep in the middle of the floor like this?"

          "A good one." She rolled over again and I was pretty sure back to sleep as well.  I stood and picked up a stand and put my flag away, only to take my flute out.  I took out some sheet music from my folder and began to play as loud as I could while keeping a good tone on my instrument.  Gome rolled over and groaned.  I looked over at her as I played a very nice high note and she stood up.

          "You toadstool!" I smirked as she walked over and took my flute from my hands.  Normally I would kill whoever touched my flute, it was my mothers, the last thing of her I owned, but strangely, I didn't mind Gome touching it.  "Let me sleep Shou! I had a rough night!" I smirked and looked at her.  She's actually rather cute when she's flustered…did I just think that?

          I gently placed my hand over hers like she had when we first met and took my flute out of her grip.  "You could get stepped on if you slept there.  Here." I took three chairs off the rack next to me and lined them in a row.  "Lie on these." She walked over and did as I told her to.  I put my flute away as well as my stand.

          "My grandfather called last night." I looked over at the girl who was lying on the chairs with her eyes closed and her hands entwined with one another on her stomach.  "My mom's in the hospital again." There was an odd silence and I kept my eyes glued to her.  "I don't know why I told you that, but it feels nice to let someone know." She sat up and looked at me with hard determined eyes.  She had made a decision about something.  Whatever it was she was determined to do it.  "She has stomach cancer.  I lost my father my freshman year, I don't want to loose her." I have to agree with her, why is she telling me this? Does she feel as comfortable around me as I do her? "Do you know anything that can help?"

          "Only going to get treatment." She sighed and flopped back down on the chairs.

          "I thought as much." I heard sadness in her voice and winced.  I remember that sadness.  It's the sadness of despair, where nothing can get you to smile again.  I should know.  I haven't smiled since my own mother's death.  The last thing I want to see Gome turn out the way I did.

          "Come here." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  "You need to get that off your mind." I dragged her toward the door and our of the band room.

          "Were are we going?" She asked and looked down at her watch.  "Practice starts in fifty-five minutes."

          "We'll be back in time, don't worry." I told her taking her toward my car.

          "You didn't answer my first question." She said flatly and I opened her door for her.  She just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and I sighed in frustration.

          "It's a surprise, now get in the car." She rolled her eyes and got in.  I walked over and got in myself before I started the car.  I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the highway next to the school.  I focused on driving as the radio turned on.  Looking at her from the corner of my eyes I watched her change stations.  I shook my head as she found one to her liking.  We really weren't going anywhere, just driving around, making it seam we were.  Soon my ears started to pick up something.  It was quiet at first, but it soon grew louder.  It was a clear, heavenly, beautiful sound.  I soon realized it was Gome singing to the radio.  I listened closely so I could hear her.

          "Tell me why you turn away whenever I believe.  Finally you've come to say I'm everything you need.  Every time you close your eyes.  I know you feel the same.  Everything you try to fight.  Is drowning in the rain." Her voice was so relaxing.  I've never heard anything like this before.  It wasn't long before she was singing with all her might.  Her eyes were shut and she was dancing in her seat.  Her voice became clearer and you could hear the passion in the words as they left her mouth.  "What does it take to open your eyes.  Don't let it fade.  You've got to let the sun shine through the rain.  Open your eyes don't let me wait.  You've got to let the sun shine through the rain… I'm not asking of you, to give yourself away.  I just want you to hear the words I say.  It's only a matter of time.  It's only a matter of time.  It's only a matter of time.  It's only a matter of time.   What does it take to open your eyes.  Don't let it fade.  You've got to let the sun shine through the rain.  Open your eyes don't let me wait.  You've got to let the sunshine through the rain."

          By the time the song ended she looked relaxed.  I'll have to remember this.  Surly the stress over her mother will start eating her alive if she doesn't relax.  I'll make it my job now to keep her relaxed as best as I can.  By the time we got back to the school she was incredibly relaxed.  I turned the car off after about the twentieth song. And we headed in.  "Thanks Shou." I looked at her and nodded.  "I feel a lot better now."

          "Good." We walked back into the band room and the drum line pounced on her.

          "Gome! Where'd you go?" Once asked.

          "You're always here, what happened?" Another asked.

          "You're not hurt, are you?" Asked a third.

          "Guys, leave her be." The fourth said.  Gome just smiled and patted my shoulder.

          "I was just out with a friend." They all turned their gazes toward me and glared.  Miroku wasn't joking about having to get through the other members of the drum line first.

          "I am not interest in Gome that way." I returned their glare with one of my own.  "She is nothing but a friend to me." They snorted and I was suddenly reminded of angry bulls on the nature channel.  I shook my head and walked over to my flute.  Good, it was just where I left it.  I took it out and started warming up on my way outside to the band's football field, which was nothing but spray painted lines on the parking lot.

          For the next hour we practiced parade marching.  We all followed the drum majors through the parking lot and into the neighborhood next to the school.  It was sundown when we marched toward the first house on the block and started yelling our cadence.  I yelled as loud as I could without standing out and people started coming out of their houses to watch us pass.

          "D dragons comin'! R ridin' through! A all together! G gainin' power! O over you! N never stopin'! S the sound we summon! D—R—A—G—O—N—S! D-R-A-G-O-N-S! Wooh!" The drum line played the intro to our school fight song and we placed our instruments to our mouths and began to play.  My fingers flowed over the keys like water.  Our sound echoed through the streets as more and more families came out to watch us pass.

          My ego soared as children danced and pointed.  I never knew that this would be so wondrous.  I felt like I was really doing something to bring the community together.  I loved the feeling this was giving me.  It was exhilarating, thrilling, gripping, inspiring, perfect.  This was what I've been missing in my life.  This feeling.  We marched around the block and ended up back at the school once we had thoroughly disturbed the peace.

          "Alright guys, take a break.  Be back here in five minutes." Miroku shouted so we all could hear.  I whipped my forehead on my arm and wished I had brought a rag with me.  I usually don't sweat, but I was now.  I'll have to remember to bring one next time.  I was walking towards the school to get a drink from the water fountain when something jumped on my back.  I felt legs wrap around my waist and arms around my neck.  The sent of honeysuckle filled my senses and I was almost confused about who it was.  Who do I know that smells like honeysuckle?

          "You did really well, Shou." I shook my head as Gome's voice identified the sent.

          "Thank you.  Now get off." She sighed, but hopped off nonetheless.

          "Do you like it?" She asked as we walked inside.

          "It's all right." I drank some water and she sighed again.

          "Getting answers from you is like pulling teeth.  Why can't you just open up to people?"

          "I don't have to, that's why." I said and started walking back outside.

          "No…but it would be nice." I turned and looked at her.

          "Gome, I don't trust people enough to open up.  Are you satisfied?"

          "No." I sighed and continued walking.  "You can trust me."

          "I hardly know you." Though I must admit, I already talk to her more than anyone else.  I have no idea why though.

          "You could get to know me."

          "I don't think so."

          "Why not?"

          "It's our senior year, we'll never see each other again after we graduate, there's no point."

          "How do you know that?"

          "I just do.  Practice is going to resume soon, I suggest you return to your spot." She shook her head and looked at me.

          "One of these days Shou, I'm gonna make you talk."

          "Sounds like a good project to use up all your spare time on.  Have fun." She walked back to her spot and I couldn't help but feel annoyed at myself for the way I treated her.  She was only trying to become better friends, what was so wrong with that?

          For the rest of practice I watched her any time I could.  She didn't seam hurt about what I said to her, but you never can tell with women.  The second half of practice focused on our field show.  I can't decide which I like more, parade marching or field marching.  I do rather like marching into all those shapes.

          By the time practice was over I was covered in sweat.  I didn't understand why.  I hardly ever sweat and I work out.  I have kendo classes two days a week.  I whipped the sweat off my brow again as I walked into the band room.  I was putting my flute away when the drum line came in.  They were marching and playing like they were still out on the field.  Are they aloud the play inside the school like that?

          They soon stopped and began putting their own instruments away.  Gome was the first one done and she stopped my retreat at the door.  "Leaving already?"

          "It's nine o' clock."

          "Yeah, so?"

          "Some people would like to sleep."

          "Well, I'm not one of them, and I don't think you are either."

          "Oh? How so?"

          "They say geniuses need less sleep then normal."

          "Your point being…?"

          "You don't need to sleep as much." She thought I was a genius? I'm rather flattered.  Nobody's ever called me a genius before."

          "I an not a genius.  To be a genius your IQ must be a minimum of 140.  I am only at 138."

          "Gee…what a cheat.  I bet that ticks you off."

          "Not really.  It just makes me strive higher."

          "Ah…well, Anywho Mr. Almost Genius, will you come wish the band good luck with us?" Mr. Almost Genius?  Again, I would prefer Shou to that.

          "Us?"

          "The drum line."

          "The drum line…" I looked at the line and lifted an eyebrow.  They were watching us like I was some lecherous jock trying to ask Gome out on a date.  "I'm a flute player."

          "So? I'm really a singer." After what I heard earlier, I believe it.

          "They don't look like they want me there." I was thinking up any and every excuse I had so I didn't have to go.  I don't like going out with friends or hanging with other people.  I would much rather settle down with a nice book to read, or play my flute.  I know, I know, what kind of teenager am I?

          "They just don't like people talking to me.  Please." She stuck her lower lip out and gave me puppy eyes.  I hate puppy eyes.  No matter who you are, I don't care what you say, no one can escape the power of puppy eyes properly implemented.

          "All right, all right, I'll go."

          "Yaye!" She yelled and latched onto my arm.  Surprisingly I didn't feel the urge to burn it off like I do with most female who attach themselves to me.  Again I ask, why is Gome so different? She dragged me over to the other members on the drum line and began introducing them to me.  "This is Randi, she plays the bells and other such instruments."

          Randi was the only other female on the line.  She was short with brown hair and blue-gray eyes.  "Hey." She said.  She didn't look as hostile as the others, but looks can be deceiving.

          "This is Drew.  He plays the quads as well as other instruments we need."  Drew was as short as Randi was.  He had short black hair and glasses so you couldn't see the color of his eyes.  He didn't say anything to me.  He just glared.  "This is Chris." She pointed to a rather large and tall blue-eyed blond.  "He plays the bass drum." He too only glared at me.  "And Juan.  He's our symbol player."

          "Hola." At least he said hello to me.

          "Come on Gome, why do we have to take him along?" Chris asked.  Gome just looked at him flatly before she spoke.

          "He's new here and my friend." Chris folded his arms over his chest and tried to look condescending.

          "I don't trust him."

          "He's Inuyasha's half brother."

          "Even more of a reason not to trust him.  Anyone related to something that would go out with that thing can't be trusted."

          "Kikyou is not a thing." She whispered.

          "Look, Gome." I spoke up and gained everyone's attention.  "I don't have to go.  Like I said, I can just go to sleep."

          "Sounds like a plan to me, flute boy." Drew added.

          "Drew, be nice." Gome said and looked at me.  "I want you to come." Why is she so insistent that I join them? Did it have something to do with Inuyasha and Kikyou?

          "Gome…" This from Randi.  They were all against me! And Juan, he's not saying anything, and you know what they say, it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for.

          "I've made my decision.  If you all don't wanna come, that's fine.  But Shou comes." The line sighed and agreed.

          "So, who's car you riding in?" Chris asked.

          "I can take her." I offered.  They all looked at me like I was crazy.

          "That'll work.  I'm going with Shou."

          "Juan, go with her." Juan just nodded and I led them out of the band room.

          "Sorry about that." I looked over at Gome and shook my head.

          "Nothing to be sorry about, it's good to have people worry about you." She smiled at me and nodded.

          "Race ya to the car." With that she ran off.


	3. A Night Out

The Marching Dragons

Chapter Three: A Night Out

            {Disclaimer: I own nothing.  Nada, zip, zilch.}

Authors Note: Hey everyone, this is Adish, Flame's muse filling in for her.  I want to apologize for Flame about not updating recently.  She didn't start on her cosplay for Otakon until a few weeks before hand and then left for the hotel she was staying at.  ::looks over at the bed where Flame is snoring:: I feel bad for her roommates.  ::Begins to mumble stuff about Sesshoumaru::  Anywho, I'm writing the chapter for once, hope you enjoy.

            -Adish

==

          Once again the moment I started the car Gome turned the radio on.  Juan sat quietly in the back seat the whole time.  "So were are we headed?"

          "Red Robin's." The hamburger place? It figures. I sighed and turned on the highway on our way.  The ride was as quiet as Juan, except for Gome's singing of course.  Not that I mind or anything, her voice was heavenly.  It didn't take us long to park in the parking lot and meet up with the other members of the drum line.

          Together we entered and the waitress took us immediately to a table.  Chris, Drew, and Randi all sat on one side while Juan, Gome, and myself sat o the other.  We all looked over our menus and decided what we wanted.  "I'm going to get the Whisky River Barbeque Berger." Chris said smugly.

          "The Whisky River Barbeque Chicken sounds better." Gome pointed out.

          "I rather like their normal Cheese Burgers." Drew stated.

          "Regular Hamburger for me." Randi smiled.

          "Southwestern Chili Burger." Juan said.

          "I have to agree with Gome." They all looked at me and I shrugged.  "I like chicken."

          "All right! Someone's with me!" Gome threw her arms around me and I sighed.

          "Please don't touch me." She smirked wickedly as she poked around my body as close as she could without touching.

          "I'm not touching you.  I'm not touching you.  I'm not touching you." Thankfully the waitress appeared.

          "Hi, my name's Jess and I'll be your waitress this evening.  Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

          "Yes." Gome spoke up.  "We'll all have chocolate malts please."

          "Okay, are you ready to order?" We all told her what we wanted, a few asking for certain ingredients taken off and such.  Everyone started talking after that.  Just about life in general, school, classes, homework, family.  Then Chris asked Gome something I wanted to hit him for.

          "How's your mom?" Gome froze and her shoulders tensed in worry.

          "Pretty bad.  She's back in the hospital." She lowered her head just as our malts came.

          "Cheer up." I said.  I don't know why I spoke up, and maybe I'll never know.  "She'll get better.  She's just as strong as you are.  Where do you think you got it from?" Gome looked at me and smiled sadly.

          "Do you really think so?"

          "I believe it with all my heart." Chris coughed and we all looked at him.  He sent a glare at me and I glared right back.  Our food came soon and we ate as we talked.

          "So, Shou…" Randi spoke up taking a sip of her malt.  "What are your plans for after high school?"

          "I'm planning on going to college so I can become the next CEO of my father's company."

          "What company's that?" Drew asked.

          "West Corp. Industries." Everyone froze.

          "WCI? There's _no_ way you're dad's Inutaishou of WCI." This from Chris.

          "Oh? I have a picture." I pulled out my wallet and took out the picture of our family from Christmas.

          "Wow…" They all huddled around it and gasped.  "Is that Inuyasha?"

          "It is.  He's related to Inuyasha."

          "Yes, Gome said so."

          "So _he's_ the anal retentive asshole half-brother."

          "I already told you that."

"He's right there guys, he _can_ here us."

          "He looks like a wimp."

          "What did I _just_ say?" The talk continued as such.  Everyone putting in their two cents until they were done and handed me back the picture.  They all looked at me, and suddenly I didn't feel so hated.  Please tell me they're not out for our money.

          "So…" Chris flicked at a piece of fake dirt.  "You have connection with Kikyou." I didn't like where this was going, and neither did Gome apparently.

          "Guys…"

          "Shou, can you help us make Kikyou's life a living hell?" I chance to anger Inuyasha?

          "Of course." Gome sighed and hid her face in her hands.

          "No you too." I didn't say anything as our meals arrived.  I must say, I don't believe I've had this much fun in a restaurant since I went with my mother.

          Chris was intent on eating his fries first, and of course they gave us a new ketchup bottle.  As in most restaurants, this was one of those glass bottles where you can never get the stuff out, and he was using a knife to get it flowing; it wasn't helping much.  Everyone else was talking and not paying attention until he lifted it up to see what he was doing and the red sauce ran out of the bottle and all over his face.

          Everyone started laughing as they tried to wipe the blood colored stuff off his visage.  I've never known _anyone_ who did that.  Gome was gripping her sides once we ran out of napkins and Chris announced he was going to clean up.  I watched as he walked off to the bathroom.  It was only then Drew realized I never laughed through the whole thing.

          "What's wrong? Didn't you think that was funny?" I shrugged my shoulders and Gome stopped laughing and sat up straight.

          "What's wrong Shou?"

          "Nothing."

          "Why didn't you laugh then?" She pointed over to the table next to us where people where getting over their own laughter as well.  "Even those strangers thought it was funny."

          "I don't laugh at most things."

          "Really?" She got a sly look in her eyes and cocked her head to the side.  "So I guess that means you're not ticklish then?"

          "I've never been ticklish."

          "Why don't we test that theory then." She smirked and began moving her fingers in wiggling motions across my skin in normal ticklish spots.  I sighed and looked board as she refused to give up, and I'm not sure I'm glad she did or not.  When her fingers past my lower back I stiffened and made a noise.  She stopped for a second and looked at me.  I tried to look as board as ever, but she just smirked at me.  "Not ticklish, huh?"

          "I know not of what you speak of." Her smirked widened and she placed both hand on my lower back and started the wiggling motion again.  I tried to think of something else.  I tried to ignore it.  Heck, I even tried to pull her hands away, but it was no use.  I small chuckle escaped my lips and I could just see her smile widen.  That was the last straw.  No one had been able to get me to laugh except for my mother, and no one was going to start now.

          I grabbed her wrists and leaned her back as I leaned forward.  I stared directly into her widened, surprised eyes.  "Don't." I spoke low and dangerous.  I wanted to make sure my point was understood.  She nodded quickly and I let her go.  Chris came back at that moment and look at everyone.

          "What did I miss?" No one spoke as he sat down.  The meal finished in near silence.  There was talk about the up coming parade and projects and such, but not much else.  Soon I placed my napkin in the basket my food was served in and everyone turned their eyes to me.

          "It's getting _very_ late and there is school tomorrow.  I believe we should head home now."

          "Good idea." Drew said.  "See ya guys." He left and as if on queue everyone else started too as well.  Soon, it was down to Gome and myself again.  Juan lived down the rode and walked home.  I listened again as Gome sang and told me directions to her house.  As her house started getting closer though, she started looking sad again.

          "What's wrong?"

          "Nothing."

          "Liar." She sighed and cracked.

          "I don't wanna go home yet."

          "All right then." I turned the car around and she looked at me.

          "What are you doing?"

          "Taking you somewhere else for a while."

          "But…sleep and school…and…"

          "You said yourself geniuses don't need as much sleep.  I think we'll be fine." She smiled and started singing again.  Unlike earlier, when I had no idea where to go, I had somewhat of a plan this time.  I parked in front of WCI headquarters twenty minutes later and turned the car off.

          "Why are we at your father's work?"

          "You'll see." We got out of the car and entered the tall glass structure.  I nodded to the secretary, as she was packing up to leave on our way to the elevator and hit the 'up' button.

          "Seriously, Shou, why are we here?" I didn't say anything and she sighed.  "Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and started pouting.  Normally I would find people pouting annoying and irritating, but strangely not when she did it.  What _was_ I about this girl that made the most insufferable things suddenly all right?

          Once the elevator arrived we got in and I pressed the button for the top floor.  The ride was in silence.  Gome was still pouting and I was ignoring her.  When the elevator opened again I took her hand and walked through the long line of desks and cubicles.  We soon found our way to the stairs and I opened the door.  I motioned for her to go ahead and slowly she did.

          I watched from behind as Gome walked up the steps in wonder.  She was no longer pouting, which I was quite glad for.  Once Gome reached the door at the top of the stairs she stopped.  "What now?" She asked and I sighed.

          "You open it.  That is after all, that's what doors were made for." She looked at me flatly and turned the knob.  She stepped out onto the room of the building and gasped.  I knew what she was seeing even though I was still in the stairway.  The roof of the building hade the most perfect view of the city.  It overlooked all and the lights look like little starts on the Earth's surface.  I walked out onto the roof as well and laid down on the concrete as I had done many other times in my life since my mother's death.

          "Shou…this is amazing."

          "If you wish I will speak to the security about letting you up here whenever you wish." She turned and looked down at me.

          "Really?"

          "That's what I said." She smiled and lied down beside me.

          "Thank you." I looked up at the stars and relaxed.  Ever since I could remember the sight of stars relaxed me.  I never understood why, I probably had something to do with my mother, but I don't know.  "Shou?" Gome's voice entered my head.

          "Yes?"

          "Do you really think my mom will be okay?"

          "I'm sure of it." She didn't say anything after that and we just laid there for an hour watching the stars together.  I sat up and looked to the girl that had already started to effect me on ways only my mother could have and let a small smile grace my features.  She had fallen asleep sometime while watching the starts.

          I picked her up and carried her down to my car.  Carefully I placed her in the front seat and buckled her in.  Walking around the car I did the same to myself and turned the sound on the radio off before I turned the car on.  I didn't want to wake her just yet.  I racked my brain for the directions to her house and started the car.

          It didn't take very long to get there.  Not many people were on the road and thus, traffic was fine.  Once I got to her house I reached over and gently shook her awake.  "Gome.  Gome, it's time to wake up." She stirred and looked at me.

          "Huh?"

          "You fell asleep.  I drove you home."

          "Oh." She blushed and unbuckled her belt.  "Thank you." She opened the car door and got out.  "I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled one last time before she ran up the sidewalk and walked inside her house.

          I backed up and sighed.  How is it I've gotten so soft in such a short time? What has this girl done to me?


	4. Parade

The Marching Dragons

Chapter Four: Parade

{Disclaimer: I own nothing within the contents of this and other chapters.}

Authors Note: Hi again everybody, it's Adish again. Flame was being stupid this past two weeks or so. ::a moan is heard from the bed across the room and Adish snickers:: Flame's band camp started a few days after Otakon and she wasn't too smart about it. Long story short she started coming down with heat stroke. So here I am to update and let Flame rest, though I made her get up long enough to write the review responses. I hope you enjoy. Review responses are below.

Sesshyangel: Thanks, I always try to keep them straight, but it gets away from me sometimes.

Flare-Chaa: lol. I never thought of Gome looking like that, but now that you've brought it up it fits.

Crandberry Sauce: …So I made that mistake a _long_ time ago, cam we please drop it. You of all people have seen the keyboard I was using at that time, half the letters were missing. I'm glad you like this one too, and you're in this chapter, I made sure Adish put you in. And I'm trying to figure out how to incorporate the whole Band Crack thing. It'll probably be in a future chapter or something like that.

-Adish

I think I've found a major drawback to this whole Marching Band thing. First off, I had to get up early, like six 'o clock in the morning early on a _Saturday_. Why? Because uniforms were distributed during band camp and I missed out. So I drive to school to get my uniform fitted and find out the colors…black and red. Normally I wouldn't mind, but it's wool uniform. That combined with dark colors and heat…it's not pretty. Today was supposed to be around 85 degrees, and it was.

So once that was all taken care of, I had to put the pants on and carry the rest with me. I think I would have gone on strike if they didn't allow us to use our shako boxes. I had to carry my black gloves, with the fingers cut off so I could play my flute, my red gauntlets, my red plume, my black and red jacket, black shako, and my red vestie. As I said, I was _beyond_ glad they allowed us to use the shako box.

Before we could leave though we had to check in with our section leader to make sure we had everything. I was no exception, though I wish I had been. Our section leader was by far one of the most annoying people I have ever met. Cydnie was her name. I shall forever fear it.

Once all that was done we where then able to get on the bus to go to the parade. Gome had grabbed me and dragged me to the back of the bus with the drumline. Apparently I've been adopted into their tightly knitted group. Why? I have no idea, it most likely has something to do with Gome, she seams to be the ringleader of everything. If something happens, Gome's most likely connected to it in some way.

So I got to sit there and listen to them and their chatter. Nothing really important was said and they wouldn't leave me alone. Every one of them, with the exception of Gome, kept asking if Kikyou had been over, what I had done to make her life hell, why wasn't I doing anything? Why wasn't I doing anything? Because I don't _want_ to. As soon as marching season's over I'll never see these people again, so why should I bend to their will?

Thankfully the bus ride wasn't too long, but what came next was the worst part. We had to put out instruments together and out uniforms on so we could wait for our spot in the parade. The three other high schools were here and _all_ of them had cooler uniforms then us. Northern high had white and silver. If that's not cool, I don't know _what_ is. Talk about repelling heat. Eastern high had a green and gold combination, and Southern high was blue and tan. Why were we the _only_ ones in the dark colors?

And that's where I am now. Standing in the middle of a field of grass in the hot sun wearing black and red. I took a deep breath and tried to relax, what else could possibly go wrong? "Shou!" I just _had_ to ask. I would know that voice anywhere. I turned around to face my section leader with a rather annoyed look on my face. "Did you _not_ hear the Drum Majors? They said parade block."

I didn't say anything as I walked past her and took my spot in the parade block. I stood there and looked around. The clarinets in front of us were acting like _complete_ fools. They were like that in my other band too; it must be a clarinet thing. Although, they're nowhere _near_ as foolish as the drumline. I could see them quite well, considering the clarinets had _yet_ to stand in place. All of the drummers were joking around and whacking each other with their drumsticks and such, except for Gome.

She stood at parade hest with her head lowered and her eyes closed. I had a feeling what she was thinking about. I had overheard Inuyasha speaking with her last night. It seams her mother's gotten worse. Inuyasha suggested going and visiting her in the hospital to make her feel better and I could have sword I heard her laugh bitterly over the phone line.

I was tempted to go over and put a hand on her shoulder and talk with her. I think I'm the only one she knows that's lost their mother. I can relate to her and she needs that right now. Before I could move though Annette gave us a command.

"Band, attend hut!" Everyone snapped to parade attention and looked at the Drum Major expectantly. "Detail left hase!" We turned to the left. "Detail right hase!" We turned right. "Detail about hase!" We all turned around and faced Miroku.

"Band, parade hest!" He yelled and we spread our feet apart and lowered our heads. "At ease." We all relaxed and looked up at both of the Drum Majors as Annette walk over to stand next to Miroku. "We'll be going in a few minutes, right after Eastern high."

"Make sure all of your instruments are in tune and working. If you drop anything, don't stop and pick it up."

"Leave it there. Someone will come by and pick it up for you." I find it rather amusing how they switch off speaking like that. They must spend a lot of time working on that. It most likely is their idea of the whole one band one sound thing.

So everyone started tuning and tightening screws. As each person finished they lined up with the person in front of them and waited. Just as Miroku said, it was only a few minutes before it was our turn. "Band, attend hut!" Annette's no-nonsense voice filled the air. "Mark time mark!" We started lifting our heels in step with each other.

"Forward harch!" And off we went. We marched through the field and up to the street. The drumline was playing taps, simple clicks on the drums to keep us in step, while we waited to go. Not long after we reached the street we were directed to go by one of the parade people. Then, the drumline switched to our cadence. We marched through the streets and I watched the people on the sidelines. They were happy. Their faces held such joy and excitement all the annoying and inane things that happened this morning seamed like nothing at all.

By the time we were shouting our school motto we were turning and new faces came into view. We brought up our instruments to play our school fight song and little children burst into smiles and clapped their hands. I don't think I've ever felt so good sine my mother died. The thought that _I_ brought those smiles to their faces warmed my soul.

That's how the whole thing was, until we reached the last curve. I almost froze in place when I noticed who was in the crowd. My father stood as close to the street as he could in casual clothes and a smile on his face. His eyes were even filled with what looked like _pride_. If it weren't for the shout of the school motto I probably _would_ have stopped. I haven't seen my father in casual clothes in years, let alone smile and look at me with _pride_. I couldn't believe he even came, I didn't even know he _knew_ about this.

"Detail halt!" I quickly stopped as Annette's voice snapped me out of my musings and looked up. We were at the end of the street and thus, the end of the parade. "At ease!" Moans were heard from many of the band members, mostly the flutes and clarinets. We all moved out of the parade block and over to the grassy hill next to the sidewalk as someone came around with bottles of water. Just as long as they're cold, I'm happy.

I took my bottle and drank about half of it before I flopped back and looked at the sky. That _couldn't_ have been my father. He would never come to one of these things. He's never gone to one of Inuyasha's football games, then again I would never know, I never went to any myself.

"What ya thinking about? You look like you just laid in something you shouldn't have?" Gome's concerned honey-brown eyes locked with my own and I sat up.

"How daintily put. I think my eyes were playing tricks on me near the end."

"Oh?" She asked and sat next to me. "How so?"

"I thought I saw someone is all."

"Who?"

"My f---" Before I could finish though I was interrupted.

"Maru." I froze. That was my father's voice. My eyes _weren't_ playing tricks on me. He really _was_ here. I stood and turned around to face my father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"I came to see you march. Why else?"

"How did you find out about this?"

"Inuyasha told me." I should have figured. I'll have to have a 'talk' with him once I get home.

"If I wanted you to be here I would have told you myself." I said and turned. I was walking away when I heard Gome shout my name. I felt her run after me and couldn't help but listen to her.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"Nothing." Ice was still in my voice and I felt her falter a bit before she continued to follow me.

"He was your father, wasn't he?"

"What of it?"

"How can you treat him like that?"

"Easily, I assure you."

"He only came to support you. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes."

"Oh really? How so?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then enlighten me."

"You want to be 'enlightened'?" I turned and must have looked at her with what felt inside because her eyes widened in fear a bit. "All right then, I'll _'enlighten'_ you. My mother died in the hospital from a gunshot wound she got from protecting me during a bank robbery. I visited her _everyday_ and _everyday_ she got worse and worse. _Everyday_ she asked me how that man was and _everyday_ that man never _once_ came to visit her. She died like that. Right before my eyes without seeing the man she loved more than her own life one last time. If he couldn't do anything to save her the _least_ he could have done was visit her before she left, but _no_ as soon as she was gone he was remarried to Inuyasha's mother and brought him into the family. He was at least five by then, proving the whole time he was having an affair with that _woman_ while my mother never knew and loved him unconditionally." She stood there frozen for a bit as I stared into her shocked eyes. "I have every right to treat him the way he deserves." With that I turned and walked back to the bus, only the other bus so I wouldn't have to sit with Gome on the ride back to the school.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax through the whole trip. Once we got to school I changed out of my uniform and was one of the first to hand it back. I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could. Thankfully I didn't run into Gome again before I left the school. Too bad that luck only worked inside that building. She was waiting for me at my car, changed and everything.

I ignored her as I slipped my key into the lock and opened my car door. "I know how you feel." She said and I stopped.

"How do you know how I feel?"

"My father left to be with another woman. I suppose it's not the same thing, but still. If you ever need to talk just call me." Before I could tell her I wouldn't need to she walked away. There was nothing else to do, I got in my car and drove home. It didn't surprise me when my father's car wasn't in the driveway. It didn't surprise me when Inuyasha's car was gone too. I was home alone, and that's how I liked it.

I opened the door to the house and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened my door and leaned against the hard wood. How could Gome know how I feel? She didn't have to watch her mother die slowly in front of her like I did. I should have known making friends with her would have been a bad idea. I've never told anyone about how my mother died.

I sighed and flopped on my bed. What am I suppose to do now?


	5. The Boy

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Five: The Boy_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: Okay, here we go. Yes, I haven't updated in Goddess knows how long. Forgive me. 1) School started and my English teacher is making me hate English. I'm just now getting over that. 2) _My_ Marching Season just ended. We went to two competitions this year, and for the first time in the school's history we didn't come in last place. 3) There are a few problems with my family at the moment. Anyone who personally knows me knows what I mean. Lastly, 4) My Adish is only interested in Originals at the moment. So here it is, the long awaited chapter 5. Sorry it's so short, but again look at the list above. Review Responses are below. Ja.

Tsuki Yume: I notice you don't like this fic as much as the last. I'm sorry. I am wondering how it's "So typical." I haven't taken offence, I just don't understand. If it's the high school setting, they're not staying there for long, and I can see your point. Other than that I don't under stand. Please help me so I can make my writing better.

animemistress101: You're never annoying, so don't think that. Unless you're a certain person I know, ::cough:: Cat ::cough:: You can't be, at least not to me.

Crandberry Sauce: Are you suggesting I put Cat in the fic? She'd be murdered. And Frankly, I only see you as annoying, not Cat annoying, but you annoying. Besides, _I_ wasn't cruel, I'm writing in Sesshie's POV. That's how he'd see you. By the way, when the heck am I gonna hear from ya again? Are ya even comin' back? Talk to me girl. We're _all_ upset down here, and if you do come back. You have a mountain of work that need to be completed. Not only that, but we never heard about yo b-day. Where are ya? You alive? Do ya need….::Adish pulls Flame away from the keyboard and takes over:: Please contact her soon before I hurt her. Thank you.

-Flame

Yes, what _was_ I suppose to do now. It was only about three o' clock or so. Inuyasha was probably with Kikyou, and father was probably returning to work. Why would Inuyasha even tell father about the parade in the first place? I rolled over on my stomach and looked at my bookshelf across the room, contemplating re-reading one of the many books housed there. What good will it do? I'm too focused on finding answers to other things to comprehend the intricate sentences on the pages.

Sighing again I stood from my bed. I can't just sit here, or lay as the case was. I need to get up and do _something_. The only problem was, _what?_ Shaking my head I tightened my ponytail and headed out of my room.

There really wasn't much to do in the house. Even as immense as it is it's practically barren. That pretty much took away a few choices. I suppose I could go back outside, in cooler clothes mind you. No more black and red in 85-degree heat. Opening the front door with my keys in pocket I stepped out of the house.

It wasn't as bad as it was with the uniform. Now that I was in a white shirt and faded blue jeans I felt _much_ better. I walked down my long driveway and headed toward town. A nice walk may help. I crossed the main road that ran by my house and walked on the sidewalk along the park I had spent long hours as a child at.

I remember spending time with my mother there and playing games I wouldn't be caught dead playing anymore. I use to be so carefree and happy. I don't know if I miss the way I use to be or not. Purely for nostalgia I changed directions and headed toward the park I had loved so much.

It hadn't changed much in the years since I visited. I sat down on one of the swings and sighed. Why did I even come here? All I'm doing is bringing up painful memories of mother. I sighed and stood from the swing. I was about to lave the park when I noticed something in my peripheral vision. I suppose marching band has heightened that sense a bit.

A young boy was walking down the slope to the north of the park carrying a soccer ball under his arm. He looked upset and was mumbling things under his breath. I turned to walk back to my house or anywhere else, but something stopped me. Suddenly I wanted to talk to the boy, I wanted to console him, to ask him what wrong and try to help. What's _wrong_ with me?! First I don't want Gome to get depressed and now I want to _comfort_ this boy. Is this someone's cruel joke? Is someone messing with my mind? I want answers!

Not that answers would help any. While my mind was busy with other things, like arguing with itself, I so _wonderfully _had walked over to the boy and kneeled down to his level. Why is it I can't seem to be anything but nice lately, well except my outburst at the parade that is? The boy was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to make the first move. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said weakly and I shook my head.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you." I stood and started turning when I felt a grip on my pant leg and smirked. I knew I could get the kid to talk, why I wanted to so badly is beyond me, but I did it nonetheless.

"Wait! Please don't go!" I turned back to face him.

"Then what's wrong?"

"My sisters are fighting again." I nodded. Domestic disputes, they're hard on all kids. It all made sense now. No child likes seeing their family fight. "They always fight, I just wish they would get along."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure they want that as well. Sometimes siblings just grate on each other's nerves." The boy nodded and then smiled.

"Thanks. My name's Souta, what's yours?"

"Sesshoumaru." I was anticipating the mispronunciation of my name, but it never came.

"Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru do you want to play soccer with me?" Why not? I had nothing better to do anyway.

"All right." I walked with the boy, now known as Souta, toward the clearing behind the park. Many people used it for soccer, football, baseball, I even saw a group of kids playing rugby once. Once we reached the middle of the clearing Souta put down the ball.

"Okay, the goals are the horseshoe pits on either side of the field." I nodded and motioned for him to start. So the game began. Souta ran at the ball and hit it for all he was worth. The ball flew into the air and a smirk formed upon my lips as I ran backwards to meet the ball. Bending a little, I caught the ball on the back of my head and knocked it back to kick it with my foot as it soared back over to Souta. "Woh…" He said with widened eyes. "Can you teach _me_ how to do that?"

"Sure." I walked over to him as he got the ball from over by the goal. He smiled brightly as he handed me the ball. "The first thing you need to do is learn to balance the ball on the back of your neck." I placed the round object there. "Once you've mastered that, I can teach you what comes next."

"Awesome!" He took the ball from me and began to try it himself. I caught myself on countless occasions nearly smiling as memories began to swarm over my senses.

_"Like this, mommy?" A small silver haired boy asked as he placed a soccer ball at the back of his head._

"Exactly, now let it go and try to balance it there." A young raven haired woman smiled as the young boy freed his hands of the ball, which promptly fell to the ground.

_ "I can't do it!" The little boy pouted, tears coming to his golden orbs. "It's too hard, I give up." He said, plopping his bottom on the ground._

_ "You can't give up now." The woman said kneeling down to his level. "Every time you give up on something you kill something inside of you."_

_ "Then I hope my emotions die. I _hate_ feeling this way."_

_ "You don't mean that."_

_ "Yes I do. If I was emotionless I wouldn't feel so bad when daddy left."_

_ "Oh honey." Tears came to the young woman. She knew why her husband was always gone, she wasn't an idiot. If he decided he didn't want her anymore, so be it. She wasn't going to make a big deal about it. She had everything she ever wanted: a home, a family, and a son to love and care for. No one could take that away from her. She wrapped her arms around her upset son._

_ "Why _does_ he leave all the time? Was it something I did?"_

_ "No. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't ever think that. You father loves you. He just has some things he need to work out at the moment."_

_ "Will we ever get back to the way things were?"_

_ "I don't know, baby. I don't know." The woman sighed and ruffled the boy's hair. "How about we play some soccer, Maru-chan."_

I shook my head from the memory. I haven't though about that time in ages. I now know the reason why my father was gone all the time was to be with that trap Inuyasha calls a mother. With a sigh I focused my attention back on Souta. I refuse to think about the past anymore than I have to.

I watched as Souta got the ball to stay on the back of his neck just as an older woman walked down the hill. "Oh thank God!" The woman declared and ran to Souta. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you."

"You know I always come down here when they're fighting." The woman sighed and shook her head.

"I know, I know. I just wish Kagome will leave soon."

"Mom, I _like_ Kagome. She's so much fun."

"She's trouble, and you'd best remember that." The woman sighed and flipped a few strands of long chestnut hair away from her face as she turned to me. "I'm sorry if he was bothering you. Souta doesn't know when it's best to leave people alone." I could already tell I didn't like this woman.

"I assure you. I was a pleasure spending time with your son."

"Does that mean you'll meet me here again next Saturday?"

"Of course." Why did I just do that? Was it to spite his mother, or do I really like spending time with the brat?

"Yaye! Thank you Sesshoumaru!" He ran over to me and have me a quick hug before running up the hill to where I supposed he lived.

"Souta!" His mother yelled and followed him up the hill. "What have I told you about…" I shook my head as her voice drowned out. I feel bad for the boy and his sisters. No wonder they fight so much. With a mother like that I probably would too.

With Souta gone, I turned back around to walk back to my own house. I have homework I should do for Monday. Not only that, but I think I should apologize to Gome. After all, I ­was _pretty_ harsh on her. She _was_ only trying to help after all. I can't give up on our friendship so easily. I'm tired of loosing parts of myself all the time.


	6. Away Game

The Marching Dragons

Chapter Six: Away Game

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of this stuff. Not even the song 'Four Season'. That belongs to Namie Amuro. Just as 'At the Beginning' belongs to Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.

Authors Note: Look, another update! See, I'm getting back into my old rhythm. It may take me a bit, but I'll get there. Besides, I'm coming down with a cold…again. ::Sighs:: Why is it I can't just stay healthy? So, instead of watching so much Naruto that I forget I'm me, I'm writing this. Apparently I'm a female Naruto, so says my friends at least. Okay enough rambling! In the duet part. Italics means one singing, and Bold means two or more. Also, please do not take offence if you are in the Pom Squad or Cheerleading Squad. I'm basing the ones in this fic after the ones at my school. I'm sure that you're nothing like the way I describe them. Review responses below, ja for now.

Tsuki Yume: The school spirit tends to be found only within the sports and music I've found, or at least that's how it is at my school. The nicknames is only a school thing. Heck I'm known as 'Ru at my school. Not many people know my real name. I find it fun, so I thought it would make the fic fun too. Yes, the father issue is very typical, but it has basis in the anime. In movie three they really _are_ like that. I'm glad you really do like it. In our competitions we got third place out of three bands for the first one. Which we expected. The other bands there were _a lot_ richer than us and had been going to two competitions every Saturday since school started. In the second one we got fourth place out of five bands. The band we beat was using our field show from last year, so it was appropriate. Thanks for asking.

mandy: No. No one knows her real name is Kagome…yet. Naw, Kags isn't a genius. She will get together with Sesshie though…eventually. No, no secret smart person. I have other plans. Sorry. You're right they don't seam all that close. I've been working on it. During marching season you don't really have time for anything else.

-Flame

It was Friday and I was in the library. I hadn't seen Gome unless I had to all week. So what if I was avoiding her, I could care less. I'm not used to this whole asking for forgiveness thing. It makes me feel weak, I hate it. Besides, I'll probably end up doing it sometime today. After all, it was the first football game of the season, an away game at that. We were going to Northern high school. Surly within that hour or so drive up there I could apologize to Gome.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. If I wanted to get to the band room early, I would have to leave now. I logged off the computer and packed up my stuff before I headed out of the library and down the stairs towards the band room.

The halls under the library smelt strongly of paint and other art supplies. I couldn't tell if it was coming from the class rooms or the halls themselves. I tried to ignore the smell as best as I could as I made my way to the band room.

The music hallway, where the choir and band room was, as well as the loading dock entrance and back stage entrance area, was cold. Normally that meant that the loading dock was open, but I knew for a fact that it was hotter than normal outside, so that couldn't be it. I looked around the hall as I walled through it, and noticed something different. The stage door was open. At my old school, when ever the stage door was open it was a lot colder in the hallway, I never understood why. Apparently it was a trait with all sages.

As I passed the door I looked inside and stopped. Gome was standing in the middle of the stage alone singing. I walked a bit closer and leaned against the doorway. I wanted to hear her. I don't know why, I just did.

"_Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita. Kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage o motomete wa. I can taste the sweetness of the past. Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo. I'll be alright me wo tsubureba soko ni. Kawranai ai wo I believe. Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete. Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete. Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de. Atatamete hoshii. Four seasons with your love mou ihido." _She paused in her singing and I couldn't help but clap.

She jumped and spun around at the sound of my hand and placed one of her own on her chest. "That was beautiful."

"You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the band room when I heard you."

"Why did you stop then?"

"I wanted to listen." I was trying to be nice. It figures, the one time I actually try to be nice to someone they make it a challenge.

"Oh. Did you like it?"

"Very much. I didn't know you knew Japanese."

"I _am_ Japanese." Oh. Well, that explains a lot.

"I thought you looked foreign."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Whichever." She smiled at that and walked over to me. Suddenly I felt very small, and sheepish. What was it about he to make me feel like this?

"So tell, me. Why are you still here? I thought you were still mad at me."

"About that." I paused and she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize for that time."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was surprised by my father being there. I did not mean to upset you."

"Were you surprised or angry?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Now which was it?"

"Angry." I said and looked away. Why am I being so truthful with this woman?

"I thought as much." She smiled and I felt better. Why does it matter to me whether or not she feels happy? "So." She said and wrapped her arm around mine. "You're sitting with us on the bus to Northern high, right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"Than why even bother asking?"

"It was nice to." She said leading me onto the stage. "So, why don't you help me practice?"

"Practice what?"

"A song." She let go of my arm and I just stared at her. I haven't sung in years. I used to only sing with my mother, and that was only in the car when she forced me to.

"I can't sing."

"That's fine. I just need to work on the timing." I sighed. I can't say no to her. I don't know why, but I can't and it infuriates me.

"What song?"

"At the Beginning." I've heard that song. Inuyasha's mother likes it a lot. Gome placed a set of lyrics in my hand and walked over to a CD player. Bending down she hit the play button with a quiet click. Music began to fill the room and Gome walked to my side before she began to sing. "_We were strangers. Starting out on a journey. Nerver dreaming. What we'd have to go through. Now here we are. And I'm suddenly standing . At the beginning with you._" She pointed to me and I began to sing.

"_No one told me. I was going to find you._" I looked over at her and she ushered me on. Apparently I wasn't so bad, nothing compared to her or the other choir kids, but I could at least stay in tune and on pitch. With her encouragement, I allowed the music to take control, just like my mom taught me. "_Unexpected. What you did to my heart. When I lost hope. You were there to remind me. This is the.." _Then she joined in with me.

"**…start. And…Life is a road. And I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river. I wanna keep flowin'. Life is a road. Now and forever. Wonderful journey. I'll be there. When the world stops turning. I'll be there. When the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing. At the beginning with you.**"

"_We were strangers. On a crazy adventure._" She added

"_Nerver dreaming. How our dreams would come true._" I sang.

"**Now here we stand. Unafraid of the future. At the beginning with you. Life is a road. And I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river. I wanna keep flowin'. Life is a road. Now and forever. Wonderful journey. I'll be there. When the world stops turning. I'll be there. When the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing. At the beginning with you. I knew there was somebody somewhere. Like me alone in the dark. Now I know my dream will live on. I've been waiting so long. Nothing's gonna tear us apart. And…Life is a road. And I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river. I wanna keep flowin'. Life is a road. Now and forever. Wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there. When the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing. At the beginning with you. Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on…**"

"Starting out on a journey. Gome sang out and I watched her.

"**Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'. Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'. In the end I wanna be standing. At the beginning…with you…**"

We watched each other for a few moments before anyone said anything. I was having a wondrous time gazing into her honey eyes, but she must have felt a bit uncomfortable, after all, she was the one who broke the silence. "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"We should get to the band room."

"We should." I took her arm as she had done to mine earlier and led her off the stage and into the band room. There our little moment was shattered when the drumline walked up to us.

"Hey, Gome! You're late." Chris said as he glared at me.

"I was on stage."

"Cool." Drew said with a nod. "Did you hear what happened to Randi?"

"No, what happened? I noticed she wasn't in school today."

"I called her after school." Drew said as his shoulders shook with laughter. "She had to stay home today because she nearly drowned in the shower this morning." Gome started laughing, and I had to admit, it took a lot of effort not to laugh myself.

"How'd she manage to do that?" I was wondering that myself.

"She said she fell asleep in the shower and suddenly started coughing up water." The whole drumline laughed at that and I shook my head.

"So, are things cool with you and Shou?" Juan asked, earning a glare from the others.

"Yep!" She smiled and looked at me. I shook my head at her and her smile only widened. "So when are we heading toward the bus?" The line shrugged and I looked over at the clock.

"In about thirty minutes it seams."

"Cool." Gome smiled. "So what are we going to do until then?" Everyone shrugged their shoulder and we ended up just talking…well _they_ did. I refused to open my mouth.

"So, how are tings with Kikyou?" Drew asked.

"So-so. We fought after the parade." She shrugged. "She didn't like the fact I came home so early. She wanted more time with Inuyasha."

"I don't understand how he can go out with her and be your friend." Chris scoffed. Gome lowered her head just as Mr. O walked in the room.

"Drumline! The truck's here, get your stuff out there now!" Everyone grabbed their drum and walked out of the room to load up their stuff. While they did that I walked into the instrument closet in the back of the room to get my flute out of my locker.

I sat down on the floor once I had everything ready. I had my book in my pocket, I had my flute and pep music, I had extra hair ties, and I had ear plugs in case people were too annoying for my tastes. Looking up at the clock I stood back up. There was a good five minutes before the buses got here. Might as well wait outside. I was walking out of the band room when Miroku walked up to me.

"Heading toward the buses?" He asked and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Where else would I be going?"

"To see Gome at the loading dock." I snorted at that.

"I would rather die."

"Why don't you just admit you like her."

"I don't."

"You're awfully friendly with her."

"How would you know?" I looked at him flatly. This person couldn't even begin to know who I am and am not friendly with.

"I've been best friends with Inuyasha since elementary school. I've been over to your house countless times." Has he really? I'm not _that_ oblivious, am I? "I also know that normally you don't give people a second look, but you've given Gome many."

"So."

"You like her."

"No." He smiled and shook his head at me. At _me_, like I was some _child_.

"What ever you say. Just make sure you invite me to the wedding." I growled as he walked past me and onto the first bus that was waiting for us. How _dare_ he insinuate such a thing. This Sesshoumaru is in capable of marriage. I refuse to ever marry. It's a useless expense.

I got on the bus and sat down in the back. In my old school that's were all the loaners and people who wished to be left alone sat, but of course, this isn't my old school. No sooner had I sat down the drumline filed in on the bus and made their way over towards me. I groaned as Gome sat next to me and the others around us.

"Why are you sitting here?"  
"We always sit here." Gome smiled at me, and I felt less annoyed from Miroku's comments. It wasn't long before the bus actually pulled out of the parking lot and began it's journey to Northern high school. I pulled out my book from my pocket and opened it up to my bookmarked place. I wasn't going to allow the drumline to mess up my reading time. "What 'cha readin'?" Gome's voice reached my ear and I sighed.

"I _was_ reading The Crystal Cave by Mary Stewart."

"Is it good?"

"From what I've been able to read, yes."

"What's it about?"

"Merlin."

"Cool." Yes very, now leave me be. They funny thing was, she did. All of them did. I noticed they even lowered their voices a bit. Maybe I've got these people all wrong. Maybe they're not as bad as I thought.

So I read through the entire trip. By the time we were at the high school I was almost finished, which I was quite pleased about. I closed the book and looked out at the school to the side of us. It wasn't quite as big as our school, but it was one of the larger one's I've seen, especially larger than my old school.

The bus drove around and stopped at the entrance to the stadium. I watched as the other students started putting together their instruments, so I did the same. I got off the bus with the drumline, who immediately walked off towards their truck, and gathered around with the mob the band had created.

As the drumline came back Miroku raised his voice in command. "Form two lines! We're marching in." It took the other student's a while, but eventually the two desired lines were formed and we marched into the stadium, which was the smallest one I've ever seen.

There was only one side of bleachers and not very many of them. I'd say maybe a quarter of the size of our school. I watched the few people on our side stuff chips and other such goodies into their mouths as we passed to the farthest side of the stadium. We took our seats as the drum majors announced that we could go get food. At that _everyone_ ran to the snack bar area to be the first in line. I on the other hand had eaten at home. It pays to have a car a large amount of the time.

I sat down and strapped my lyre on my arm. I began warming up as a few of the students returned, lucky enough to get a place near the front of the line. By the time everyone returned and had finished eating, the opposing team ran out onto the field. The drum majors jumped up and raised their hand preparing to start us off.

"We Will Rock You!" Annette yelled and counted us off. We played the football team's theme song as they ran out onto the field. Both drum majors held up a fist signaling the cut off of the song. As if on queue, which most likely it was, the drumline started the roll off for the school fight song. "Band! Parade hest!" Annette yelled and we all sat down.

I was about to pull my book out of my pocket when I noticed something that got my attention. There was a player on the field that had just caught the ball and was running faster than I've ever seen anyone run before. As he reached the goal posts everyone screamed and we played the fight song once again. I was interested in learning that players name though. I strained to hear the loudspeaker over our playing as they announced Western high school's goal.

"…number 20, Inuyasha Hibiki…" Oh my God. That _can't _be Inuyasha. I've _never_ seen Inuyasha run that fast. Wonders never cease. As they kicked the field goal and it was pronounced good, the drumline began playing their version of Go-go. Quite annoying if you ask me. We all stand up and jump up and down yelling "Get up!" Then at the Chorus yell "Go-go" and dance. I _don't_ dance. Wouldn't my luck lust have it that I can never have my way though?

The flutes would just _have_ to sit next to the drumline, to try to drown out our sound. Stupid freshman don't know how to play piano. I was standing still during the fist round of Go-go with Gome frowning and trying to get me to dance the entire time. She wasn't too happy about that, but I could care less.

The first two quarters went off like that. Our team would score a goal, severely beating Northern. By half-time the score was 45 to 0, like I said, _severely_ beating. I have to admit though; being on the same side as the opposing team does have it's plus side.

When Northern's marching prepared to take the field we could see them, which means I'll get to see another field show other than ours. The Poms came on the field and danced one of the sluttiest dances I've ever seen. I've heard a few of the Poms in the halls, and they're no better than the Cheerleaders. The only one I can actually say doesn't make me want to die or kill something is Sango. That's pretty sad considering _how_ many girls are there?

I shook my head and sighed as they walked off the field. Not only do they need to learn modesty, but a good choice in music as well. I mean, you can't just jump from rap to country the way they did. Gladly though the band came on and I will finally get to see what the effect of what we're doing looks like.

I watched as their drum majors marched them onto the field and they took their positions. "Here we are again folks!" Yelled the announcer. "The marching seals have yet another show for us. Today we'll see a section from their Ride Through Time field show featuring the music from the motion picture Timeline!"

The band before us snapped to attention and began to play. I watched as their formations fell in one after another. I watched their show with interest. I started getting a bit frightened though when I caught myself checking to make sure they were all in step and had flute and horn angles right. What's happening to me? I've never been a band freak before, so why is it happening so suddenly.

As glad as I was to get to see another field show, I was even happier to see them march off the field. Please don't tell me this is going to be one of those things that stays with me for the rest of my life. I sighed as our players came back onto the field and resumed the game.

It was well past sun set by now. In fact it was well into the fourth quarter. Through the entire game Inuyasha carried the team the whole way. I had no idea he was such a spectacular player. I knew he _liked_ playing football, but I had no idea he was actually _good_ at it. It wasn't long before the team, or should I say Inuyasha, scored another touchdown.

We played the fight song again, and I must say, I've never grown so tired of a song so quickly. I feel bad for the people who have been here for a year or more. I groaned at the song that followed though.

Go-go.

They had played it many times during the night and each time Gome would always try to get me to dance and frown when I refused. I would jump yes, solely because I wanted to see how much stress the bleachers could actually take before they broke. As the dancing part came up I stopped and shook my head. I refuse to disgrace myself by dancing. I closed my eyes, waiting for that part to end when I felt hands on my writs.

My eyes snapped open and I looked down at Gome. She held my arms and was dancing with me. "What are you doing?"

"Forcing you to dance." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Stop."

"You need to dance."

"I need to do no such thing."

"Can't you just let loose for one night?" She asked and we continued talking through the second jumping section.

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Like?" Why won't she leave me alone? Is it so hard to want things kept to myself? I didn't say anything and she eventually sighed in defeat. "Fine, but my ears are always open."

After that nothing else really happened. We won the game surprise, surprise; 56 to 0. Then we headed back to the bus. The drumline was putting their drums on their truck while the rest of us put our instruments in the cases. I sat back in my seat and waited for the drumline to come, as they always did. I really think they're just following Gome, and _she's_ the one who seeks me out.

The line sat down quickly and the bus was off. I actually paid attention to the conversations going on between the line members. It was a miracle for me. It was soon after we left Northern high school that I felt something hit my shoulder.

I looked to my side and saw Gome asleep, my shoulder her pillow. I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips. She looked so cute like that. Just like that time I walked in while she was sleeping on the floor of the band room.

"Hey, who's Gome going home with?" I asked. I knew she walked home and her family never picks her up. The other line members looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I don't think any of us can. Gome usually gets home by herself." Chris informed me.

"So her family picks her up?" They all shrugged. Don't tell me she's been walking home all these years and no one noticed. I sighed and shook my head as I looked at her. She's so odd sometimes.

"Hey, hey Gome." I said and shook her shoulder. She moved and groaned a bit before she actually woke up.

"What is it Shou?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You're home."

"The school's not my home, though you'd think it is."

"No, we're not at the school." That snapped her awake. She looked around my car before she looked at me in confusion. "You fell asleep on the bus and no one wanted to wake you so the line took your drum inside and I carried you to my car. I remembered how to get to you house from the last time I dropped you off."

"You didn't have to." I know, but I don't know why I did. So just get into the house so I can go home and forget this ever happened.

"No I didn't. Now get inside. It's late and you're still tired." She nodded and opened the door.

"Thank you." She said before she closed the door and made her way to her house. I sighed and shook my head as I pulled out of their driveway and headed towards my own home. I don't understand what's happening to me. Why is it now that I'm starting to care about others again?

What is it about her that reawakens my emotions from their long, frozen sleep?


	7. Sleepover

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Seven: Sleepover_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I wish I did, especially Sesshie.

Authors Note: Okay here we go, another chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to write a lot of this relatively soon. I had a bit of heart break recently and wasn't able to write for a while. Forgive me. ::sigh:: See if you can figure out who picked what movie. There's some fluff, so be happy. I hope you enjoy, review responses are below, ja.

mandy: See, lookies! They're all together. You're right, they're not as close as I would wish, but it'll change.

Tsuki Yume: I managed to get the third movie through fansub. The place I went to though wasn't very good. Great prices, bad subtitles. It's really good though, you should see if another distributor has it. If not, you can find it on The ending song is so good, you should seriously get it.

-Flame

The doorbell rang _again_ for the fourth time that night. I looked up from my book as a crash sounded from downstairs. Can't a man read in his own room on a Saturday in peace? I stuck a post-it note on my page and opened my door to yell at Inuyasha.

I sighed as music snuck up the stairs from the rooms below. It _would_ figure that he would have a party going on. Turning to go and ignore them I heard my name called. My eyes widened as Gome pounced on me as I turned to face her.

"Why aren't you downstairs?"

"I do not plan on going to one of Inuyasha's parties."

"Okay…what if it were _my_ party?"

"I do not party period."

"Oh please." She asked plastering puppy dog eyes on her face.

"No."

"You're really no fun, you know that?"

"I've been told many times." I turned and tried to head back to my room.

"Pretty please Shou. I really want you to join in." Why? No one's ever wanted that, or at least none of Inuyasha's friends. I'm just the cold older brother that you don't want to anger or get the attention of.

"Why?"

"Because Shou, you're our friend just as much as Inuyasha is. We're having a movie sleepover night and we want you there." I stared at her for a long moment. No one's _ever_ wanted me at a party because I was their friend. The only party I ever remember being invited to was about five years ago and they only wanted me there because the host's older sister thought I was hot and wouldn't tell their parents if he got me to come. I was such a fool when I was younger. Could it really be that these people truly want me there for _who_ I am not _what_ I look like?

I turned and started off to my room when I felt Gome on my arm. "Please Shou."

"If you would let me go and turn off my reading light I will." God I don't know why I don't just lock myself in there instead and ignore them all. Yes I do. Ever since then I've been uncomfortable and near frightened to go to parties. I was little, it traumatized me. I don't like the fact I feel this way. So I'm proving to myself that I can do this.

"Thank you!" She quickly hugged me from behind and I shook my head as she ran downstairs. I walked into my room and over to my bed. I turned the little dial on the small lamp clipped to the headboard on my bed and walked out of my sanctuary. Was I really making the right decision here? God I hope so. I noticed that the music has stopped once I left the confines of my room.

I followed Gome's path, only at a much slower pace than she, and found them all in the parlor lying about in some of the most abnormal positions I've seen in a while. Inuyasha was lying in the middle of the floor spread eagle with Gome lying across his stomach. Miroku was lying on the back of the couch with Shippou lying upside down below him. Sango was sitting in a butterfly position with her back on the ground and her legs in the air. Kikyou was the only normal person here. She was sitting in one of the chairs with her back resting against one arm and her legs hanging over the other. She was glaring at Gome, most likely for the fact that she was lying on Inuyasha. Why do the oddballs have to want to be my friends?

I shook my head as I entered the room and sat down on the floor with my back resting against the couch a few spaces away from Shippou. "Now that everyone's here." Gome spoke up raising up from Inuyasha and walking over to the big screen television set against the wall in the center of the room. "We get to choose the movie we see first." She kneeled next to a large stack of DVDs. It seamed that everyone brought one movie. "Wait! Shou, you need to place your movie in the pile." Included in this too, my, my, wonders never cease. What makes her think I even _have_ a favorite movie, which I suppose this is all about? I stood and walked over to the glass entertainment center to the right of the television where all of Inuyasha's game systems, games, and all of the DVDs the family had collected over time were kept. I kneeled down to snag the last DVD on the last shelf. The only movie I ever asked for.

I tossed it at Gome and she stuck it on top of the pile. "Okay, we have _The Last Samurai, Hidalgo, The Ring, Samurai X, Kate & Leopold, Monty Python and the Holy Grail,_ and _Dogma_."

"I'm thinkin' we should watch _The Ring_ at night." Inuyasha made a valid point. I looked out the window at the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. It was only about early to mid-afternoon, not an ideal time for a horror flick.

"How about Monty Python then?" Miroku suggested.

"No. That's the kind of movie we have to be too high on caffeine to fully enjoy all the humor of it." Sango smirked.

"No it's not." He protested. "I watch it at all hours of the day."

"My point made."

"My dear Sango, I'm so hurt you'd think so lowly of me." He placed a hand on his chest and I shook my head. I wanted to come down why?

"How about _The Last Samurai_ then?" Gome suggested. "I haven't seen it yet and I wanna see how they depicted home." Everyone nodded and she popped the DVD in. Grabbing the remote, but instead of making her way over to Inuyasha she came over towards me. Kikyou stood and moved into Inuyasha's lap and Gome shook her head. "You don't mind me here, do you?" She asked me while pushing the menu button to skip over the previews. I swear, you watch movies to get away from commercials and such and they have to go and put them before the bloody movie, it's irritating.

"No." She smiled and I felt something I couldn't describe in my chest and focused on the movie, which was harder than it normally would be. I couldn't help but look at Gome to see her reaction, after all, it _was_ my favorite movie. I watched Gome's expression as they entered the village of the Samurai. She was in awe of the place, I had to agree. I've never seen a more beautiful, peaceful place before.

"So pretty…" I hear her whisper. Good, I take it she's liking it. The movie ended with Gome near tears and everyone else having a deeper respect for the Japanese. Kikyou smirked in Inuyasha's arms and looked over towards her step-sister.

"What's wrong, crying for your lost ancestors, slant-eye?"

"Kikyou don't even _start_ with me." She said whipping the welled tears away from her irises. "Someone like you could _never_ understand. That movie captured the heart and soul of the samurai, and for your information, our great grandfather died in that battle."

"Yours did, not mine."

"Don't you consider my dad yours?"

"No." She looked offended at the mere thought of being related to Gome by blood.

"Don't fight, please." Inuyasha begged. At least he had enough brains not to like where this was going as much as I was. Why is it that Kikyou hates Gome so much. It's not like she stole one of her parents. I hear that her step-mom doesn't like her all that much either.

"So what are we watching next?" Sango asked trying to change the subject.

"I vote for _Kate & Leopold_." Kikyou said folding her arms over her chest. I groaned at the idea. I despise chick flicks. I hate them with such a passion. Maybe it's because that's all Inuyasha's mother will watch? Who really knows?

"Please no." Shippou cringed. "Lets save that for last." I agree, as I'm sure all the other guys are.

"Then how about _Dogma_? I think we all could use a laugh right about now." The world is falling into chaos, Inuyasha had a good idea. The large group that had made their way into out house nodded and Gome moved to pop in the newly selected DVD. She crawled back over to me as she once again hit the menu button. No one cares about the previews already, get it through your head. She hit the play button as she settled down and reclined against the back of the couch.

"Have you seen this movie before?" She asked as the credits started rolling. I shook my head and she smiled, something I've decided I like to see her do. "It's really funny." I shrugged it off, and didn't really take her seriously until the movie actually started.

When the Golgothan, the shit-demon came on the screen and the scene played out Gome ended up leaning against my arm for support as she laughed. I have to admit, I nearly laughed a few times myself. I mean, this is _really_ weird, only Gome or one of her friends would have such a movie in their possession. I didn't mind Gome using me to help her stay upright though. Normally I would, but not this time. In fact I felt kind of tingly where she was touching me, like an army of ants were crawling up my arm.

The movie ended a while later with many other sections where Gome leaned against me and I had to struggle to hold in my laughter. It was only then as the credits were rolling that I noticed how dark the room had become. I looked out the window to see the sun gone and the street lights outside begin to turn on.

"Well, how does pizza sound for dinner?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. It was rather interesting watching everyone, including Kikyou gag at the suggestion. "I was kidding. How's Chinese?"

"Sounds great." Shippou spoke up. "I'll have beef lo mein." He smiled.

"Shrimp egg foo young for me." Sango added.

"Woh, woh, wait a sec." Inuyasha said as he ran and got a pen and paper. "Okay, beef lo mein, shrimp egg foo young…" He looked towards Miroku.

"Vegetable fried rice." He wrote that down and looked at Kikyou.

"Steamed moo goo gai pan." That too went on the pad and he looked at Gome.

"What place are we ordering from?"

"Café Hong Kong."

"Oh, cool, I'll have the Sashimi then." He turned to me once that was written.

"Lemon chicken." He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"You guys decide on a movie while I order!" He yelled from the other room.

"Don't forget to ask for chopsticks!" Gome yelled back.

"So what next?" Shippou asked moving over to the DVD stack. He took out the _Dogma_ DVD and placed it back in its case.

"How about _Samurai X_?" Miroku suggested. "I don't think anyone here's seen it."

"Of course not, it's one of slant-eyes' animes." Gome glared at Kikyou and sighed.

"She's right, it _is_ one of my animes. It only has like four episodes though and lasts about two hours long."

"So we're getting cultural information." Sango added. "Besides, I'm all for it if you don't want to see it Kikyou." I smirked at that. I now understand why the others in the drumline want to make Kikyou's life a living hell. She has no right to treat Gome the way she does.

"Don't cross me, Sango."

"Ooh…what ya gonna do? Sick Inuyasha on me?"

"Guys please stop!" Gome yelled. "No fighting." Thankfully Inuyasha returned and everyone stopped.

"So did ya choose a movie?"

"_Samurai X_." Shippou said placing the DVD in the player.

"Kay." He said, resuming his spot next to Kikyou.

"Hey guys, can we have it sub please? The dub burns my ears." All but Kikyou nodded and we started watching it. I have to admit, it wasn't like I thought it was going to be. For one it was a lot bloodier than I expected Gome to be interested in. By the time the second episode ended and Shippou was putting in the second disk the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kikyou offered. "That way I don't have to watch more." She held out her hand to Inuyasha for money which he promptly gave her. She has him wrapped around her finger so tight it's saddening. Gome sighed and sat back against me as the second DVD started. It didn't take too long for Kikyou to return with our food.

She opened the bag as she sat in the center. She passed out the food as the others were watching the anime. I have to admit, I wasn't sure I would like anime. I mean I've seen the anime club at school in the halls and stuff, and they scare me. I'm not one to admit that freely, but they do.

By the time we had all finished eating, the anime was over. It wasn't as long as Gome said. Then again we skipped the openings and endings. "I'm done with movies." Sango groaned. I have to agree. I'm tired of sitting here.

"I think everyone is, Sango." Shippou laughed.

"I brought a game." Gome mentioned. We all watched her as she stood and walked over to the pile of belongings I had missed earlier. She started digging in an overly large yellow backpack and pulled out a white box.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Kikyou groaned.

"Well, what do you think it is?" She asked coming back with, of all games twister.

"It is. God, I am _so_ not playing."

"I'm all for it." Miroku smirked. "And we'll all get to stretch out our sore muscles."

"Why do I have a feeling you have something else in mind other than stretching?"

"My dear Sango, you wound me." He placed a hand on his chest as he look at his girlfriend. "To think that you would suspect such ulterior motive from me hurts."

"She doesn't suspect, she knows. You're a letch Miroku."

"You too Inuyasha?" He sighed and shook his head. "Lets just play. I take it you'll be spinner Kikyou?" She nodded and I have a feeling that I'm stuck playing with the rest of them. Inuyasha and Miroku opened the box and started spreading the mat out on the floor as the rest of us moved the furniture around to make more than enough room. The last thing we wanted to happen was someone slipped and cracked their head open on a table or chair.

By the time we were ready, Kikyou was sitting on the chair she was originally in and we were standing around the mat. I was facing Miroku on one of the longer sides. Gome and Shippou were to my left and Inuyasha and Sango were on my right. We stood there waiting for Kikyou to call out a name and a color.

"Inuyasha; left hand blue." And so the game began.

"Sango; right foot green."

"Miroku; right hand red."

"Shippou; left foot yellow."

"Slant-eyes; left hand red."

"Shou; right foot blue." It didn't take long for as many people as there were to end up tangled as anything. I ended up above Gome with Miroku behind her and Sango behind him. Inuyasha was already out as well as Shippou.

"Hey there." I said to Gome as Sango took her turn.

"Hey. How ya hangin'?"

"Could be better." That was when chaos happened. Gome 'eeped' and jerked up, knocking into me. I lost my balance and she fell as I fell on top of her. I heard Miroku take in a sharp intake of breath as he too fell. Sango stood and jumped around us chanting 'I win!'

I pushed up quickly so I didn't crush Gome anymore than I had to and looked down. "Are you all right?"

"Could be better." She smiled up at me and again I felt that feeling within my chest. How is it that she can make me feel that way? I helped her up and look concerned.

"What happened? You jumped up."

"Miroku groped me."

"I thought you were my dear Sango." He smirked and I narrowed my eyes. How dare he touch her in such a way. Why do I even care? I snorted and walked over to the movies.

"Lets finish these so we can go to bed." Surprisingly everyone agreed. We put in _Monty Python_ and while Miroku was starting it up the others got dressed in their pajamas. Sango wore a knee length nightgown and Kikyou wore a thigh length one. Gome though wore a baggy tee-shit and boxers. Do I even want to know why she's wearing boys' underwear? The other guys, as well as myself wore much the same thing, though I believe it was for the females' benefit only. I for one sleep in the nude, I'm sure the others do as well…maybe not Shippou, but defiantly Miroku and Inuyasha.

We quickly finished the British comedy, which I for one didn't find all that funny. The next movie to be placed in was ­_Hidalgo_. The woman loved it. I thought it was okay. I liked the historical facts in it. Inuyasha looked boars to tears, but Kikyou was into it so he tried to seem at least a _bit_ interested. Then it was time for _The Ring_.

Dear God it was odd. Gome was definitely scared. She was latched onto my arm through a large portion of it. Again, I didn't mind that she was touching me. I just don't understand why. She even buried her head into my arm more than once and I only placed my hand there and soothed her hair. I _hate_ what's happening to me. I've spent so long trying to be aloof and here comes one woman and she destroys all I've worked for.

It was well passed three in the morning by the time Kikyou put ­_Kate & Leopold_ on. I found out one good thing though. Gome don't have the stomach for chick flicks. I don't know whether I'm glad about that or not. I do know that as soon as it started she made a few mean comments about the movie and leaned against me. It wasn't long before she fell asleep upon my shoulder.

I looked down and smiled. I don't know what it is about this girl that effects me so, and I'm not sure if I like it or not. I suppose as long as nothing bad comes out of this everything's fine. Besides, it's not like the other drumline members will let me get close to her anymore than I have. A slight pain came over me as I thought about that. Please don't tell me I care about her. I closed my eyes and saw her face beneath my lids. It's true…God, I'm falling in love with the girl, if I haven't already. I just got myself stuck in an unrequited love.

How could I be so stupid?


	8. Home Game

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Eight: Home Game_

Disclaimer: Do you people _still_ think I own this? Try again.

Authors Note: Sorry about the long non-updating period. I seriously had writers block on this chapter. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. Adish went on vacation and I had no inspiration for this at all. Can you all please forgive me? Review Responses are below.

Seishin'ijousha-Mesunokitsune: Yeah, Kagome's the snare player. Actually my Drumline this year was six people and we're rated number one in the county. Last year we had a vocal cadence. The Cheerleaders thought it would be cute, so we indulged them. Inuyasha's not in the band. He's on the Football team. He could play tuba though. The Dragons wasn't my choice. My brother likes to help me so he feels included in my life and I told him to pick the first animal that came to mind and it was a dragon, so now they're the Western Dragons.

Flame

Today was the day. It was seventh period and I couldn't for the life of me remember any of my Japanese. I was too busy thinking about the show to come. Today was the first home game of the season and the first time we'd be performing our field show. The music of the movie _Timeline_ ran through my head. I thought about my part, and nearly missed the question Tanaka-sensei asked me.

"Hibiki-san, Can you please translate the next sentence?" Her crisp voice snapped me out of my musings and I looked down at the book I had opened at the beginning of class. If I wasn't so good at half listening I would have translated the wrong sentence.

"Mae ni susumenai yo kono mama no kibun ja kinou no kuyashisa ga tachidomaraseru kara." Oh my, didn't that just strike a chord? 'I can't go forward

feeling like this. The regrets of yesterday keep me from going forward.'

"Yoshi." She said and I sighed. I really used to dislike Japanese; I was only taking it because one of these days I'll be taking over my father's company and West Corp. Industries deals a lot with the Japanese, so it would be rather intelligent to learn their language. Since I met Gome though, my prospective of the language has changed.

When the bell rang to end school, I jumped from my seat and rushed out the door. I've never been so excited in all my life. I was _really_ looking forward to performing for halftime. I rushed up to my locker on the floor above and began putting in my combination.

"Ready for the game?" I looked up as my locker opened and into Gome's warm eyes. I fought a smile and nodded. It's been a week since that sleepover and the feelings I realized I had for her have only increased. The worst thing was that I've read and heard enough that being apart only makes it worse. I also heard from Inuyasha that once she graduates, Gome's heading back over to Japan. Maybe that was another reason the language seemed to appeal to me more.

I got my books that I would need for the weekend from my locker as she did the same. "So, what ya got planed for this weekend?" She asked me. Please don't tell me there's going to be another party. Sunday morning was bad enough. We had all woken by the rant our father began throwing when he came home to a pile of boys and girls sleeping with each other. I can understand and all, but he's started watching us like a hawk.

"Nothing really, just reading I guess." She made a face and shook her head at me. Actually, I was rather thinking of returning to the park where I met Souta and spending some time with the little kid, but I wasn't going to tell anyone that. If someone knew about my weakness towards children, my reputation would be ruined. "You need to get out more."

"I 'get out' just enough thank you very much." She sighed and we closed out lockers on out way to the last practice before the game. Gome and I walked through the halls in silence, just enjoying each others company. We quickly dropped out stuff off in the band room and got our instruments together before awe headed out with a few other members to the upper practice field.

For the next two and a half hours we marched and re-marched pre-game and half time. I was fairly confident of the halftime show, but pre-game was a different case. The low brass section was unable to stay in a company front while marching half way across the field. Mr. O looked like he was about to kill them.

All in all by the time dinner came we were all glad to be going inside. Of course dinner wasn't there yet, but that didn't matter, we were still done with practice. I sat down in one of the chairs near the door in the line that had started near the door where dinner would come from, or so I think. I mean there's a line and it's around dinner time, what else could it be?

It didn't take long for dinner to arrive after that. We all ate and chilled before we got into uniforms. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to do all that. Before long we were all standing outside waiting to march down onto the field for per-game.

Every one cheered as our team passed and stayed silent as the opposing one followed. After a few more minutes the Drumline began to play ­_Imperial March_ and we marched down to the field. I didn't notice how many people were there until we stopped and turned the face the crowd.

The stands were packed.

There was literally _no _room to fit any more people in there, save for the seats reserved for us. All the people were watching us and waiting. We had their full attention. "Will everyone rise for the playing on the National Anthem played by the Western high school Marching Band." The announcer's voice came over the loud speaker. Everyone did in fact stand, I had no doubt they would, but from this angle it looks breath taking.

Mr. O raised his arms into the air and as he brought it down Gome started the drum roll. We played the anthem after that followed by the school song. During the school song everyone marched up to the front line as the football team ran in. Turning, we changed to the cadence and marched out of there before the team ran us over.

Once everyone got to the sidewalk we stopped marching and walked to our place in the stands. People were taking off their shakos and gauntlets left and right. I don't blame them, they were annoying as anything. Even _I_ took off my shako.

In the stands we sat from lowest interment to highest. We flutes, being one of the shrillest instruments were at the very top, one row above the clarinets. I was lucky enough to sit in the opposite end of the row from Cydnie, so I'm happy…well…sorta. Gome was all the way at the bottom of the section. So close, yet so far. I sighed and hung my head. I miss her already.

"Are you okay?" I lifted my head a bit and looked at the clarinet girl in front of me. I've seen her around the band room. She's friends with Cydnie, but is a lot calmer and keeps her in line. She can be hyper, yet calm all at once. I wish I knew her name.

"Just tired."

"I don't blame you. You don't seem like someone who's done this before." The girl lifted a hand to place some loose stands of hair that escaped her pony tail behind her ear. "That and with Cydnie for a section leader I think anyone would be tired."

"I heard that Jen. I'll get ya for that!" Jen, that's her name.

"Like you could!" She shouted back. "Here." Jen reached into her shako and pulled out a handful of pixie sticks. "They help, trust me." She smiled and I took the paper wrapped sugar sticks.

"Thank you."

"Welcome" Jen turned back to the game and talking to the Sax player in front of her. I wouldn't mind being friends with her, I'm sure it would be beneficial in _some_ way. At least she could keep Cydnie off my back.

I opened the pixie stick and poured the contents in my waiting mouth. I felt instantly awake. Jen was right they _do_ help. I watched the game with interest after that. I couldn't believe how good Inuyasha was. The only times I didn't watch him was when we played pep songs.

Why didn't I go to any of his games before? He was really good. I hope they give him a scholarship, he deserves one. Omigod…am I praising Inuyasha? My eyes widened as I realized that I did indeed feel some sort of pride for the little tyke. The sugar must be affecting my brain in more ways than keeping me alert.

After that I tried to ignore the game. After all, nothing good was coming from it. I'm not supposed to like Inuyasha. He's one of the reasons my mother was unhappy. The clock hit six minutes left in the second quarter and the band stood to warm up for half time.

Everyone walked to the side of the field near the scoreboard. So far it was Western high 36 Southern high 0. We formed the warm up arch and well, warmed up. When the First half was over everyone shouted as our team passed. Shouts of 'Go Dragons' filled the stadium and the Pom Squad went on. I saw Inuyasha turn to watch Kikyou march on the field and she in turn blow him a kiss. Sickening. Just as sickening as the Poms routine. Truly horeish if you ask me.

As the Poms were leaving the field we got in lines and marched onto the field. It was out turn. We marched to our spots and stood there as the announcer spoke. "PLEASE WELCOME THE WESTERN HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND, ENTERTAINING AUDANCES FOR THE PAST TWENTY YEARS. HANG ON TIGHT AND KEEP AN EYE ON THE TIME AS THEY PROFOM THE MUSIC FROM THE MOVIE _TIMELINE_!"

With that the Drum Majors counted off and we started. I kept my eyes on the audience as we played and marched. Everyone was watching. Some danced and swayed to the music while others cheered. We had their full attention, just like in the beginning. Even those waiting for things in the refreshments line turned to watch us.

By the time we were done and marched off the field to make way for the football team everyone was clapping and cheering for _us_. I've never experienced anything like that. I was filled with this emotion I couldn't name, but it was something I've never felt before.

We were back on the sidewalk walking back to our spot in the stands when I saw something that for once didn't make my blood boil. Right in front of me stood my father. I saw something in his eyes that I hadn't seen there for years; pride.

He held out a bottle of water toward me and I just looked at it for a few seconds before I took it. I saw the surprise in his eyes as I did so and look at me. "Sesshoumaru." He stopped and looked at me. The rest of the band was almost to the stands by now and I didn't move to join them.

"Thanks for the water." I said and walked away. It was getting too comfortable to be in his presents. I'm supposed to hate him, but I can't at the moment. I guess that sugar is still affecting my brain. I ran to catch up to the band and sat in my seat.

The rest of the game went by quickly. We played a few more songs and I drank my water. Our school won the game; 70 to 0. The band was the last to leave the stadium. We played until the last person left the stands. After that we changed out of out uniforms, put them away and left the school. It was now nine thirty at night.

I still felt weird from then encounter with my father as I walk to my car and got in. I didn't see Gome after the game either. I'm sure one of the other Drumline people drove her home already. Home, that sounds like a good idea.

I started my car and went home. I saw my father's car in the driveway and knew he and Inuyasha were home already. Shutting the car off I walked inside. My father was standing in the hall, waiting for me to come home. He's never done that before, unless I had done something to Inuyasha and he needed to punish me, humph, like he could. Sending me to my home is _hardly_ a punishment.

"What did I do now?" I asked.

"Nothing." My father said. "I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed watching you today."

"Okay. Good night." I turned to walk up the stairs to my room.

"You looked just like your mother out there." I froze and looked at him with wide eyes.

"_What!_"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Your mother was in the Marching Band in her high school."

"She was?" I walked back down the few stairs I had passed and faced my father.

"Yes. I thought that was why you joined."

"No. It was a scheduling error."

"Really. Do you…do you want to see some pictures?" We had pictures on mom?

"Oh course."

"Follow me." My father walked up the stairs and into his room. Just as he asked, I followed. He pulled out some books and sat on the bed. I sat next to him and he opened the first book. They were yearbooks. He flipped to the freshmen pictures and started showing me pictures. "Here's you mother our freshmen year."

""Our?" You were high school sweet harts?"

"Yes. You didn't know?"

"No." I looked at the smiling picture of my mother. She had long hair in this picture. Here eyes were shining with happiness and she had the kind smile on her lips that I knew so well. A few rows down I saw a picture of my father. He wore goofy glasses and had a pocket protector. His face was acne ridden and I nearly laughed. He was a nerd in school, I couldn't believe it.

"Your mother used to be one of the most popular kids in school. I still don't know why she liked me. I was such a dufous after all." He flipped to a new page of the Marching Band. "The school we attended focused on the music department." The picture was one of the Marching Band. In the center I saw my mom with a flute. "The Marching Band won ever competition they went too. They were state champions. You mom was one of the best flute players they had. When you told me you wanted to play flute I remembered she had kept her old one and gave it to you." He looked at me.

"Here, I'm sure you're tired. You can have these." I looked down at the books in my hands and closed my eyes. I only had one picture of mom and it's a small one. I had to steal it from father long ago. Now I have many pictures of her.

"Thank you." I stood and left the room. Walking into my own room I turned on my reading light and looked at the new books I had gotten. The one I think I'll treasure the most was her diary. I actually cried while I read it.

I stayed up later into the night learning about my mother who I lost so long ago.


	9. Spirit WeekAsking Her

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Nine: Spirit Week/Asking Her_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha under any circumstance, please don't assume I do.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long update. Please look at my rant on my bio page for more information as of why the long period of nothingness. I would like to thank my friend Emily for coming up with the ideas for Spirit Week so I didn't have to. Emily you rock! Just a warning I'm not sure how I'm gonna do on updates anytime in the future. My Marching Band is going to China this fall and we still have a lot of fundraising to do and things to learn. Wish us luck as the Marching Jaguars perform in the Shanghai Tourism Festival! Enough said, I'm sure you want to get on with the fic. Review responses are below, ja.

Aqua Miko: thanks, I forgot about that, fixed it, see? No, you're not missing something, I'm just an idiot. I need to stick to one thing and keep it. Sorry, thanks for pointing it out for me.

Kim: nope, not abandoned, just in la la land.

Blue Dove: (www. animespectrum. com) is my new cheap site. Don't know how well the subtitles are, but it's a nice site. I put spaces in the url, hopefully it'll stay in this time.

moosegirl13: No! Please don't die, see update!

Sam: Yeah…I forgot about that. I really need to check back and see what I wrote in the past. Thanks for pointing it out. It's fixed now.

darkandlovely: lol…okay here's the update. Sorry it took so long. I really did loose it all when my disk got corrupted. I'm hoping to update a lot sooner next time.

Flame

**_FRIDAY:_**

I sighed as I looked at the sign above the staircase. Even if I wanted to I couldn't pretend I didn't see it, it was huge.

School Spirit Week: Next Week!

_Monday:__ Hat day_

_Tuesday:__ Tacky day_

_Wednesday:__ Opposite day_

_Thursday:__ Twin day_

_Friday:__ Class Color day_

_Seniors: __blue_

_Juniors:__ red_

_Sophomores:__ green_

_Freshmen:__ yellow_

How could I ignore that? I've tried to all week and it didn't work so why should it now? I trudged up the stairs and to my locker all I wanted to do was get home and read, what was so wrong with that? I'll tell you what's wrong, I'm nervous.

Yes, I, the great Sesshoumaru am nervous. Why you ask? Simple. The Homecoming dance in next Saturday and I actually want to go this year. Not only that but I want to go with someone. I turned to corner of my locker bay and saw that certain someone I wanted to ask.

"Hey Shou." Gome smiled at me. "What's up?"

"Wanting to go home."

"So you're not going to the away game then?" She looked a little disappointed but I couldn't help it. After what happened at the last game I didn't want to watch Inuyasha play anytime soon.

"No."

"Oh, well I'll see you Monday then."

"All right."

"Don't forget to wear your hat."

"I won't." She turned and I watched her begin to leave. "Gome." She turned and looked at me with those honey brown eyes that I've come to like and sighed. "Don't forget either. Play well."

"Will do." She smiled. I sighed again as she left. That's my problem. I'm set in my old ways and can't form the words to ask her. I had too; I already bough the tickets after all. I rested my head on my locker as I entered the three digit combination in the lock. At least I was going home and things couldn't get any worse…or so I though.  
"Shou…"I heard a whine near the entrance of the locker bay. I shuttered; I knew that voice anywhere. "Shou…I heard you weren't going to the game tonight."

"That's right."

"Why not?" I looked over and saw a pout on her grotesque visage and nearly sighed again. Vanessa, the band slut as most knew her, was trying to get me to ask her to Homecoming. Think again Freshie, think again.

"I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you." My eyes narrowed dangerously and the pout went away.

"Fine." She lowered her head now in an attempt to make me guilty. Sorry, it won't work Kagura wanna be. I did sight mentally at that. Kagura was a student at my old school just like Vanessa, only worse. Kagura was lucky she was a girl, otherwise I would have killed her for all the times she groped me.

"Go away Vanessa, I need to get home."

"I'll see you Monday I guess." She sighed and left, thank God. With that, I packed up my backpack with the materials I'd need to the weekend and left the school.

**_SATURDAY:_**

I sat at the dinner table later that night. I had ended up playing with Souta all day and came home to find out that father was going to grace us with his presents at dinner tonight. Mrs. Shouga, the old maid that has been around longer than I can remember informed Inuyasha and myself that our father had important news to tells us, which means I can't go upstairs and ignore him.

As it turns out he was late to dinner and didn't even say anything until desert was served. Tell me again why I listened to Mrs. Shouga? "Boys, I have to speak to you about something very important." The two of us were all ears, it was rare that father came home early and the fact that Izayoi cooked instead of Mrs. Shouga didn't help matters. Please God don't let them say they're having another child.

"Yes father?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to be taking a very important business trip to Japan soon. I am needed there for some meetings and business deals and I wish for one of you to accompany me, after all one of you will eventually end up running the company once I retire." He looked straight at me as he spoke and I turned my head.

"That all depends on when this trip shall be taking place. I refuse to miss school to sit around in a small Japanese office all day." Father looked at me and arched a brow.

"You think I haven't taken this into consideration? The dates are during you winter break from school." Inuyasha winced and got both of the parental unit's attention.

"I can't. Miroku and I are taking Sango and Kikyou down to Miami."

"I don't recall you mentioning this trip."

"He asked me, Taishou." Izayoi spoke up. "You were working late and they needed an answer then and there. I said it was okay." She smiled sickeningly sweetly and made me want to gag, but father apparently approved. He smiled in return and nodded.

"All right, then Sesshoumaru, you shall join me."

"Can't." I said. Not only do I not want to be stuck in the same room with him for lengthened periods of time, I don't want to sleep in the same small quarters as him.

"Why not?" His eyes, so like my own narrowed and I narrowed them in return.

"I have things to do in which the break will give me ample time to do them. Without such break, I wouldn't be able to get them done. Besides, I wouldn't want to deduct your time from you mistress." I smirked as Izayoi's eyes widened and she looked to father, hurt plain in her eyes.

"Taishou…" Was all she said before she ran from the room in tears. Father glared daggers at me and I just looked as bored as I could. Who knew if what I said was true or not.

"Sesshoumaru Koroku Hibiki!" Father shouted. "I expected better from you!" I snorted at the statement as he walked out of the dining room to go comfort Izayoi. "Why'd you say that you asshole?" Inuyasha asked and left to do Gods know what. Ah…alone at last, and I caused havoc to get it this way, all the better. I smirked and finished my chocolate moose.

**_SUNDAY:_** The house was still a little chaotic in the morning and late afternoon from my statement last night. Good to know that people take what I have to say to heart. I rolled over and continued to read my latest novel before I finished up the last of my homework before Monday.

****

**_MONDAY:_**

I waited to leave my room until after Inuyasha left. I didn't need to hear him talk so early in the morning, which he undoubtedly would on this particular morning, most likely all week come to think of it.

I open me bedroom door and walked out of my sanctuary wearing my favorite six quarter cap. It was rare for me to participate in a school event, and spirit week was most defiantly a school event. Before anyone could say anything I grabbed my backpack and left the house.

When I got to school I walked up the stairs to my locker and near smiled. Gome was already at her locker and she was wearing a lovely Margaritaville. "Morning Gome." She turned and smiled at me.

"Morning Shou. Nice hat, not something I thought you'd go for."

"Oh?"

"It reminds me of one of those Chippendale hats. I would think Miroku would have worn something like that."

"Should I feel insulted that you think my favorite hat is a stripper's hat?"

"Only if you feel insulted." She smiled and closed her locker. "Well, I'm off, see you in class."

"All right. Gome?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…would you mind—"

"Oi!" I sighed as Inuyasha's voice echoed through the hall. "What the hell are you wearing Sessh?"

"A hat you moron, what does it look like?"

"Shut up. Why are you wearing a hat?"

"I felt like it, not that I have to explain my actions to you." I turned as he growled and opened my locker. Another chance blown.

**_TUESDAY:_**

I looked inside my closet and looked at all my clothes. Not meaning to be like Inuyasha, but, how the hell do you dress tacky? The meaning of the word is distasteful or offensive, so I suppose one would dress as such. I racked my brain and came up with the perfect outfit.

Just as I was putting the finishing touches on my all mighty tacky day ensemble, someone knocked on my door. "What is it?" I growled and Inuyasha walked in my room.

"Oi, Sessh, can I borrow your hat?"

"Why?"

"For my tacky day outfit." I looked at him and shuttered.

"Are you a Chippendale?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Were the thong and chaps not a clue?

"You get anything on it or hurt it you die, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, no worries." I watched the whelp take my hat off my dresser and complete his own outfit. "So what are you?" I stepped out of the closet and showed off my bling, bling if you will. "You're a gangster? Omigod, that's fuckin' awesome." Inuyasha smiled and laughed as we left our room together without a fight for the first time in years. "Think I can get a ride?"

"I thought you took the bus?"

"I missed it today."

"And what's wrong with your own car?"

"Kikyou will end up wanting a ride." So the reason for the bus finally comes into view.

"Why do you put up with that woman?" I asked as we piled into my car. Inuyasha was silent for a moment or two.

"To tell you the truth it's for Gome. Kikyou makes her life hell when I spend time with her and it was even worse before we started going out. I only went out with Kikyou and continue to do so for Gome's sake so that she doesn't have to get hurt so much."

"Hurt?"

"Kikyou will beat her at times if she's in a bad mood, and Gome's step-mom does nothing. They both think she took Mr. Higurashi away from them." I had no idea what it was like for her.

"You really care for Gome don't you?"

"God I wish I could date her! But, Kikyou would beat her senseless. Gome doesn't fight back because her dad loved them and she doesn't want to harm anything her father loved." I closed my eyes once I parked the car at the school, I had no idea. Now I'm even more determined to ask her.

Inuyasha and I spit once we got inside the school to go to our own lockers. I want to do something for Gome, and make her feel better. I got to my locker bay and froze in place. "What are you _wearing_!" Gome turned and my mouth nearly hung open.

I remember long ago when my mother was still alive we drove up to New York to see the city. While we were there we saw some of the local hookers as well. Even as a child I pitied them and thought them very tacky. That's what Gome was.

"Me? I stole some of Kikyou's clothes. I'm a hooker for today. Miroku asked me to since he's going to be a pimp and Sango refused. Why? Turning you on?" I nearly blushed at that, nearly.

"No, it's just very perfect for today is all."

"I see, nice bling, bling gangster." She smiled and walked away.

"Gome!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have--"

"Oi, bitch! Where's my money?" Miroku yelled and Gome smiled. If only I could get her alone…

**_WENDSDAY:_**

I clenched my teeth together as I stared at the outfit on my bed. It was opposite day and the only thing I could think to do was change my gender. God, why me? Why do I have to do this? Because, I like Gome, and this is to make Gome smile.

I sighed and picked up the bra and put it on, stuffing it while I was at it. By the time I was dress I decided I didn't want to go to school, but that would demolish my perfect attendance record. With another sigh I drove to school before I decided that my record wasn't worth the humiliation.

I ran up to my locker once in school, I didn't really want anyone to see me, even though I wouldn't be able to hide it later on in the day, but at least I was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

Gome was there, again, she always gets to school before me it seems, and she was beautiful. She usually is, but this time she wore the most beautiful dress. It was white in a toga style and had silver beads accenting it. The white mixed with her raven hair so beautifully that it made looking like a girl worth it all.

"Morning Shou."

"Morning. You look…"

"Different?" I nodded, more than that. "It's opposite day, is it not?" She smiled and walked by me. "See ya in class girlfriend." Today, I think I'll let asking her slide. I just want to enjoy seeing her in that dress as much as I can.

**_THURSDAY:_**

Yesterday Gome had asked at practice if I would be her twin. So today I'm wearing jeans and a green t-shirt, as well as Gome. Today, thankfully it didn't take long to dress and I was out the door and in the school in record time. Such a record that Gome wasn't at out lockers yet.

I got my stuff and leaned against the metal to wait for her, which didn't take long. "Hey twin." She greeted me as she opened her locker.

"Hey." She quickly got her stuff and ran off shouting that she was late for a makeup test or something like that. I sighed and sat on the floor. Now would have been a perfect time to ask her, guess not.

**_FRIDAY:_**

Gome wasn't at out lockers this morning and so I missed my chance then. Today's the day, I have to ask her. The dance is tomorrow and I have no chances left after today. I didn't even get a chance in school. Now, we were on the field performing. How is it that an entire day can go by and I can't ask her one question to save my life?

We were half way through the show when we stopped. Now it's time for all the seniors to go up and get introduced. Apparently this is like a senior farewell, only not…

All the seniors, myself included ran up to the sideline and the announcer said our name and our instrument. Gome was next to me and was smiling at the crowd, until they called her name.

"KA-GOW-MAE HE-GU-RA-SHE, DRUM LINE LEADER. SE--" I blocked out my own name as well as the others that followed. Kagowmae? Kagome? Kagome? Her name's Kagome? A small smile graced my features and I let it. Kagome, it was so much prettier than Gome. We all ran back and finished the show and were marched off the field.

As we were walking back to the stands I took my chance. I walked up next to Kagome, ah, how I like that name, and grabbed her hand. "Kagome." Her eyes widened at the name I used.

"Shou. I no one calls me that. I go by Gome."

"I shall call you Kagome for now on, now that I know that's you're name. I like it much better. I want to ask you something, Kagome."

"What is it?"

"Will you please go to Homecoming with me?" There I said it! Yes! Finally it's out! Her eye's widened more and she looked at me.

"Shou…"

"Yes?" I'm hoping, I haven't hoped since my mother was sick. Please say yes…

"Why?"

"I want to do with you. There's no one else at this school that would be as much fun as I believe you would be. Besides, didn't you say once I need to participate more?"

"All right." She smiled then brighter than I've ever seen her smile. "I would love to go with you." I felt like I was glowing the rest of the night.

How I couldn't wait for the morrow.


	10. Homecoming

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Ten: Homecoming_

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything in this fic, nothing, gots it?

Authors Note: Yaye! Another update and so soon, I think it's a record for this fic. Okay, I'm going to let yalls know now I don't know if this is what Homecoming is really like. I've never been. Yeah, a senior and never went to homecoming, ha ha, yeah it's a laugh, shhh. I tried to ask my friends that went and they wouldn't help, okay, so they weren't home when I called, the bastards, love you guys! Anywho, I researched it online and this is what I came up with. If you want a more accurate one I wouldn't be able to update till October. My bf convinced me to go, the ass. Well, hope it's okay, links to see the dresses are below, don't forget to get rid of the spaces, ja.

Kikyou: http/ www. cgi-bin/ large-yahoo-store. cgi?dir ariela&code D3009-T

Kagome: http/ www. cgi-bin/ large-yahoo-store. cgi?dir faviana/spring 202005 &code5405B

Sango: http/ www. cgi-bin/ large-yahoo-store. cgi?dir faviana/spring 202005 &codestars

-Flame

The door slammed as Inuyasha left to go pick Kikyou up for the dance. I allowed a small smile to grace my features as I straightened my bowtie. I was going to get to dance with Kagome. I can't wait to see what dress she's wearing.

Quickly leaving my room I followed Inuyasha's lead, only quieter. By the time I got to Kagome's house Inuyasha was helping Kikyou into the car. I grimaced at the dress she wore. A short, not even kneel length dress with no sleeves. It was light teal with gold ribbon everywhere, not to mention a fringe skirt. It would be a nice dress if it was longer.

I didn't leave the car until the two of them had left. As I remember Kagome said it might cause a problem if Kikyou found out she was going too. I knocked on the Higurashi's door and blinked as Souta opened it. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here? Did I forget something at the park earlier today?"

"No, I'm here for Kagome."

"Oh, come on in." I did as was asked and looked down at the boy.

"I did not know you were related to her."

"She's my half sister on my father's side. She's the nice one. Kikyou doesn't like me too much."

"Kikyou doesn't like many people very much from what I've seen." Souta giggled at that just as Kagome walked down the stairs. My eyes widened as she came into view. I liked what I saw, very much.

Kagome's dress was much more tasteful than Kikyou's. It was a lilac floor length dress with no sleeves. There was a white crystal fastening at the chest and the dress draped over itself in a few places. It looked absolutely perfect on her.

"You look amazing." She blushed at that, actually blushed. I don't think I've ever seen her blush before.

"Thank you." I took her arm in my own and we left the house to where I had dinner reservations. I wanted to take her out and do a nice job of it, and being one of the richest teens in the area helps quite a bit. I parked the car and her eyes lit up. "Juste le Meilleur? You've got to be kidding me, I cant afford this place."

"You can't but I can." I replied as I helped the lady out of the car. "This is my night to treat you like the lady you are and should be treated."

"But it's so expensive."

"It doesn't matter. Come." I lead her inside and we were taken right to our table. Dinner was lovely, once Kagome got over her nervousness of the prices that is. I nearly smiled every time she fidgeted in her seat, or widened her eyes at the prices on the menu, or came back from the bathroom in awe. Once diner was served though, she was fine. Maybe the fact that this really was the best restaurant in town and thus had the best food changed her mind.

We were on our way to the dance not long after she finished her chocolate torte. Before we even got within a mile of the school we could hear the beat of the music coming from our destination. Helping Kagome out of the car once again I led her inside the building.

The whole gym area was decorated like a night out on the docks of some exotic island. Darn, I voted the theme be space, guess I lost. "Gome!" Someone yelled and ran over before we could even finish walking through the double doors. Sango and Miroku ran up to us and Kagome gave her friend a hug.

I think I like Kagome's dress much better than all the others, and that's not being bias. Sango was wearing a copper dress that was as long as Kagome's but with spaghetti straps. "Sango, you look awesome."

"Thanks, but look at you. I can't believe it's you, I nearly didn't recognize you. You look amazing girl."

"Thanks." She smiled and continued talking with her friends. Shippou eventually joined the group and I contributed to the chatter every once in a while. I did spot Inuyasha at one point. He nodded to me and took Kikyou to the other side of the room. I wanted Kagome to have a good time and Inuyasha agreed. So he's going to keep Kikyou away while Kagome has the time of her life. It wasn't long before the others grew tired of talking and went to dance. Kagome looked at me and I took her arm.

"Care to dance my lady?"

"Sure." She smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "You look cute when you smile, you should do it more often." I didn't say anything as I led her to the dance floor, the smile faded instantly though.

_I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

Kagome and I began to dance to the new tune the DJ was playing. She looked so alluring dancing like no one was watching.

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I couldn't help but allow another smile to pass though my defenses. She just makes be feel so at peace.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

I started following her lead and ignored the others around me as well. I want to be just as carefree as she is.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

I want to be able to be like I was when I was little and my mother was alive.

_Don't let me die here_

I want to live the life I used to lead.

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

I think maybe Kagome will be able to help me in this regard. The song ended and the DJ put on a slower song. All the other couples around moved in closer and Kagome looked at me. I haven't touched anyone so closely in so long. This could be my first step to change.

I smiled a little for Kagome and she smiled brighter. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me and felt her hear rest on my chest. I tensed up a bit but as the music flowed around us began to dance with her once again.

_And through it all she offers me protection_

I think I've fallen for this girl in my arms. I could be wrong, after all I haven't felt anything other than contempt for so long.

_I know that life won't break me_

I had no reason to feel anything else after my mother died. I looked at her and the small smile returned. I haven't even smiled in longer than I could remember.

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

I want to give her a chance. I want to open up to her and let her inside like no one else has been since my mother passed on.

_And I know I'll be blessed with love_

"Kagome?"

_And as the feeling grows_

"Yes?"

_She breathes flesh in my bones_

"Will you consider going out with me, as my girlfriend?" She looked at me for a long moment and didn't say anything.

_And when love is dead_

"I would love to."

_I'm loving angels instead_

I smiled again and held her tighter. "ALL RIGHT IT'S TIME FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEED WAITING FOR!" A student grabbed the microphone and I looked down at my girlfriend, ah, that feels nice to say. "IT'S TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF THE HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN! YOUR KING FOR THIS YEAR IS INUYASHA HIBIKI!" Everyone cheered and I watched Inuyasha move up to the stage and was crowned. "FOR HIS QUEEN THE VOTES ARE IN AND AS EXPECTED KIKYOU MOTO!" I didn't vote or expect it to be her.

I took Kagome by the hand and led her outside as the two of them had their King and Queen dance. Kagome sighed and leaned against the brick wall surrounding the school. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just worried for my mother is all. My grandfather said she's getting worse." I didn't say anything but leaned against the wall next to her. "I want to visit her but I don't have the time to."

"Winter break is coming up fairly soon."

"Yeah, but not soon enough." She looked up at the sky and sighed again. She looked so sad I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I guess I'll just have to wait. Maybe I'll leave a few days early to return home." I'm glad she's going to spend the break with her mother, really I am, and I probably won't even miss her.

I pulled her closer to my body and hugged her. "Don't worry about it. Go when you can and spend as much time with her as possible. I'm sure you mother will hold out long enough to see you again."

"Thanks Shou." She sighed again and I looked into the dark sky filled with thousands of glittering stars. Winter break isn't too long so I should be fine while she's away, right?


	11. Like a Puppy

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Eleven: Like a Puppy_

Disclaimer: I don't own nothinks, not even that word which is my grandmothers.

Authors Note: Just got back from band practice, and felt the need to finish this chapter. This year's going to be awesome. Our field show is the music from the musical Wicked on Broadway. It's a grade four show for those of you who know music terms. It's the first professional quality show our school's done. It's gonna be tons of work so I'm going to try to get out as much as I can. Review responses below, ja.

Blue Dove/Tsuki Yume: I don't know why it's call a homecoming dance. I've never been to one so I don't know much about them other than the fact that they're following the homecoming game, which again I don't know why the call it that. Sorry I couldn't answer you question.

-Flame

Okay, so I've been lying to myself this whole time. I did miss her. It was now winter break and Kagome has been gone for three days. Three days! I should have been able to deal with that, but I can't, I miss her, I mean truly miss her. I'm not supposed to miss anyone! I had to see her.

Which is why I'm on hold right now. I've sunk lower than low. I was going to ask my father for a favor. He didn't know that I had a girlfriend; though I'm sure he had some sort of suspicion. I was about to hang up and change my mind when my father's voice filtered through the phone line. "Hello? Taishou Hibiki speaking."

"I've changed my mind." There was a pause before he said anything.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that you?"

"Yes." There was another pause. He must be in shock, considering that I've never called him at work before. I wonder if he thought I didn't even know the number.

"What did you change your mind about?"

"Going to Japan with you."

"Oh?"

"I want to go."

"Why the change of heart." It was my turn to pause and think of an excuse. I didn't really want him to find out about Kagome.

"That's my business alone. If you wish you can believe it's because I feel the need to experience what I shall end up doing before I do it in the future."

"I don't buy it, but I suppose there's no problem with you coming along. Pack your things we're leaving in the morning." So soon, I guess it's a good think I didn't hang up.

"All right. I will see you when you get home." I hung up before he could say another word and went upstairs to pack what I needed for my trip to Japan. I was going to go visit Kagome.

I was on the plane next to my father. I believe this was the longest I've ever spent in the same room with him since my mother's death. He was working on his laptop and I was reading yet another book. I was quite glad he wasn't trying to make conversation with me. "Sesshoumaru." I spoke too soon it seems.

"Yes father?" I heard him sigh and I was sure he was shaking his head as well. I'm the only one who calls him father still.

"I want you to know that you can go where ever you like while we're in Japan." That got me to turn my head and actually look at the man.

"What?"

"I'm not stupid. I know you came for that girl."

"How do you know about her?" My eyes narrowed.

"You really think that I don't pay attention to what you do? You're girlfriend is in Japan right, and you miss her."

"Did Inuyasha talk to you?"

"No. I watch over you after all. It's not like I abandoned you." I didn't say anything but kept looking at the man I hardly knew. "As long as you're back at the hotel room by midnight, you can do what ever you feel like."

"Thank you." I said after a long pause. Before I returned to my book I was able to catch the look of pure astonishment on his face.

"You're welcome."

I stretched once we were able to get off the plane. I think I have come to hate sitting for hours on end, I'm not really looking forward to the return trip. Following my father I stayed silent in the airport. We got our bags and a taxi taking us to the hotel room father had booked for the two of us.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yes father?" He sighed once again as he always does when I call him father.

"If I give you the address of the hotel will you be able to find your way there? You look antsy to find her."

"Yes, I'll be fine." He handed me a piece of paper and I stuck it in my wallet so not to loose it. "Thank you." I got out of the taxi and began walking down the street. God was I glad to get away from him. I slowly began to relax as I watched the taxi get farther and farther away form me, that was until I made one error. I had no idea where Kagome lived.

I sighed and looked around the big city of Tokyo. How could I have been so naïveté? Okay, what do I know that can help me find her? 1) Her last name's Higurashi 2) her mom's in the hospital maybe a few other details I'm forgetting at the moment, but those are the key ones.

Walking down the current sidewalk I was on I continued to think about what I needed to do. I could somehow find a phonebook and look for her name, but how many Higurashi's can there be, thousands maybe? I could also go to the hospitals and see if I could find her mother. What would I say then; 'Hi, I'm your daughter's boyfriend and followed her to Japan, even though she doesn't know yet. Can I please know where you live?' Yeah, that would go over real well.

With a sigh I looked around for the nearest phone booth. Hopefully there would be a phonebook in one of them, if my luck could hold out; which it thankfully did. I opened the large book and thanking the Gods that I could read kanji found three Higurashi families.

The fist one was in Hokkaido, the next in Kyoto, and then one right here in Japan. I remember her telling me her dad died, not only that but I know he remarried Kikyou's mom so I think I can rule out Keitaro Higurashi in Hokkaido. The other two names I wasn't quite sure weather they were female or male. So I'll just call both.

I dialed the number for Kuri Higurashi in Kyoto. I hope this isn't her. "Mushi, mushi; Higurashi residence Kuri speaking." I hung up as soon as the deep and very male voice announced they were Kuri. Okay, so it's a male. I don't think that was Kagome's place. It sounded too young to be her grandfather.

So I dialed in the number for Inari Higurashi of Tokyo. The phone rang multiple times and just as I was about to hang up an older male voice came on. "Mushi, mushi; Higurashi residence Suoh speaking." Could this be Kagome's grandfather? Oh please let it be.

"Uh, Konichi wa, my names is Hibiki Sesshoumaru; I was wondering if I could speak to Inari?"

"I'm afraid Hibiki-san she's in the hospital." She…hospital…Kagome…

"Really. Then may I speak to Kagome." There was a pause on the other line and I grew worried. What if I'm wrong and Kagome really is in Kyoto or Hokkaido even.

"How do you know she's here?" So I wasn't wrong, thank God.

"She told me she was returning home. I wanted to talk to her."

"She's never mentioned your name before."

"She probably didn't mention much except questions about her mother. I know she was very worried about her."

"Kagome's at the hospital with her mother right now. She said she'd be back around five. I'll tell her you called Hibiki-san."

"Arigato." I hung up and looked at my watch. It was only three; I had two hours to find her house, enough time to get lost multiple times. I pulled out the paper with the address of the hotel and a small pen I always keep on me, one never knows when you need a pen, and wrote down her address from the phone book. Okay, now time to get lost, which is exactly what I did.

After the first hour I stopped and got some lunch at a side café. While I was there I asked for directions, not that it helped considering I couldn't understand some of what they were saying. I thought I was good at Japanese, but the way they were speaking it I couldn't understand much. I wonder if they had a kansai accent, that would make sense.

So I walked around the large and busy city of Tokyo for another half hour with I asked another person. They were much better help. Not only could I understand him but he mentioned that it was a shrine. So Kagome lived in a shrine. Does that mean she's a miko? Huh.

It wasn't long before I was looking up a long flight of stairs. So here's where Kagome lives, granted she wouldn't be home for another…I looked at my watch…ten or so minutes but that was fine. I can look at the shrine. Maybe even pray for her mom.

I walked up the stairs and was greeted with a small little paradise. It looked so peaceful here and the atmosphere just helped the feeling. Continuing my trek I made my way over to the area where one prayed. I threw my token thing in my father had given me on the plane incase I wanted to go to any temples as sightseeing and wished and prayed as hard as I could that Kagome's mom would get better.

I heard shuffling behind me and turned as I stood at the end of my prayer. An old Japanese man that must have been Kagome's grandfather and the priest of the shrine stood holding a pink sphere keychain.

"Konichi wa young man. Would you like on of these Shikon no Tama key rings?"

"Shikon no Tama?" The man gasped.

"You know not of the Shikon no Tama?" I just shook my head, I had a feeling the man would tell me. "The Shikon no Tama is a jewel made from the purest and darkest energies. It is said that it is able to grant any wish the one who has it wants. It is also able to strengthen it's owner a hundred fold."

"Jii-chan, are you telling that story to the temple goers again?" I looked up and began to relax for the first time in days. Kagome had just walked up the steps and was looking at us. Here eyes widened as she saw me and she froze. "Shou…" I smiled and walked up to her.

"Hai, Kagome. I've missed you." I wrapped my arms around her and felt her relax as well. Who knew I had that kind of effect for her. "How's your mom? Is she doing all right?"

"Shou…" She looked up at me, tears beginning to shine in her eyes. "I don't know. She looks so weak…" I tightened my grip on her and closed my eyes. God, please don't let her mother die.

"Kagome, who is this?" I heard her grandfather ask behind us. She pulled away and I stood next to her as we faced to old man.

"Jii-chan, this is Hibiki Sesshoumaru." His eyes narrowed and looked at me.

"You're the boy who called earlier?"

"Hai."

"What are you to Kagome?" I looked to Kagome and she just nodded.

"I am her boyfriend." There was a silence for a minute or two and Suoh looked at Kagome intently.

"Is he better than Kouga or that Naraku you've told me about?"

"Hai." Kouga, Naraku? Do I have rivals and not even know it?

"Well, Sesshoumaru, would you like to stay for a while? I'm sure Kagome could use some comfort right now."

"I would be honored." I bowed and the three of us entered the house.

It was late and Kagome's grandfather went to bed an hour ago. I looked at my watch, it was eleven o' clock. I had an hour to get back to the hotel. I think I shall take a taxi, I'm not real keen on walking in a foreign country where I've never been before, or any place I've never been before for that matter, in the dark. Who knows what could happen.

Kagome and I were curled up on the couch with a movie on. She had long ago told me of how things were with her mother and such. She was better than she had been in the beginning of the school year, nut much though, but it was still a lot for Kagome to handle. I was glad I came. She was beginning to think it was her fault her mom got sick because she wasn't home as much as she should be. I quickly got rid of that notion and many others that were forming.

Kagome yawned and I looked down at her. I have to admit, I was tired and she has had long days for a while now, I'm sure she's exhausted. "Kagome."

"Hai?" Her voice sounded very sleepy.

"I think I should go and let you sleep. You seem very tired."

"No." She grabbed my arm and held tightly. "I don't want you to leave yet. I'm glad you came and I missed you. I was such a wonderful surprise." She looked at me as she spoke. "You make it easier to deal with the reality over here."

"All right." I said and patted her hand. "I'll stay a little longer."

"Arigato." It wasn't long though that I felt her relax fully and heard her breath even out. I smiled as the girl I loved slept in my arms. I relished the feeling for a minute or too.

I even closed my eyes in bliss. Funny how I don't remember anything after that.


	12. Late

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Twelve: Late_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…not even my own body..okay…_maybe_ I have ownership over that…but nothing else!

Authors Note: So tied….:dies and Adish returns: Hi mina-san. Flame has died from lack of sleep. :Flame mumbles about Youko Kurama: Oh wait… I think she's alive…I got her to do the review responses, but I had to do the chapter today…not that I really want to. :Adish sighs: I hate working, I wish I could go back on vacation like I did back when Flame started posting Dreaming of You. She's lucky she had drafts of those chapters. :Snickers: review responses are below.

Serena-Demon Goddess: Yes, marching band is hard, but it's also very rewarding. It looks good on college applications and you learn a lot…like sub-division…:Shutters: Homework can be a problem, but it's not that rare that you don't have time to do it. If you had a bunch of AP classes, maybe, but other than that, no. Most band students, especially those in marching band tend to be in the top twenty five of their class. I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's a lot of fun and you make great friends that become like a second family. I highly recommend you join.

Demonic Gurl::laughs: Thanks. I can't believe you stayed up that late reading this. Next time that happens IM or E-mail me or something girl, I can send you so many good fics…ah…:minds wonders to all the fics to give: Must…convert…:shakes head: gomen. Glad you like.

-Adish

Light hit my eyes and I grunted I didn't want to wake yet…I was having such a wonderful dream in which I was with Kagome and she slept in my arms. I cracked my eyes open to see if I would need to close the drapes or not and nearly choked. The dream I was having was reality. It was light outside and I was still at Kagome's house. That only meant one thing.

I was late.

With a sighed and a grunt I carefully untangled Kagome from my person and wrote her a little note on the back of the news paper. I tore the note off the rest of the printed information and placed it where I knew Kagome would find it; on the refrigerator.

Quickly I kissed her on the cheek and left the house as silently as I could. I was already in deep trouble with father, I didn't need the added trouble with Kagome's grandfather. Quickly I hopped into a taxi and had the driver take me to the hotel, and said I'd pay him extra if he could get me there in less than twenty minutes. He did, I was thankful for that and did in fact pay him extra.

I ran inside the hotel and asked for the key to the room. The man at the desk looked at me warily and I sighed. I wonder if Father even informed them of my curfew? He didn't usually have to worry about it, it was Inuyasha who was the trouble child.

Key in hand I vouched for the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator to come back down from where ever it was. I was glad I did, it didn't take too long to get to the room and I opened the door with ease.

All was quite inside. I took off my shoes and closed the door. It didn't seem he was home. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and started walking over to the beds. "You're late." I froze. How did I know I wouldn't get away with this? Inuyasha had missed his curfew many times, even left the house late at night. Did he ever get caught? Never. The one time I do though, of course I'm caught.

Turning I looked into the face of my very furious father. "I know." I didn't even bother with excuses, what was to point? I was late, end of story.

"You're not even going to try to make excuses?"

"What's the point?" He sighed and sat down in the chair behind him.

"Sesshoumaru I did not expect this kind of behavior from you. Inuyasha yes, but you?" He looked at me like I had grow a second head, and I guess to him I did. I was the ever perfect, ever prompt elder son. I was the pride of the family, there was no way I could be late for something as small as a curfew time; but I was.

Keeping my mouth shut he sighed. "I have to do something; if Inuyasha found out I let this go I would never hear the end of it. Besides, you are the future of this company, even a CEO cannot be late for meetings." I nodded I understood his reasoning. I agreed with him fully, the punishment I would endure I didn't concur to. "You cannot see this girl for one week."

"No." He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? Sesshoumaru who do you think you are to tell me "no"? I am your father and you will treat me as such. When I say something it goes. Just for that obstinate attitude of yours, you can add two more days onto that sentence." I suppressed a growl. Kagome needed me and he was trying to keep me from her. He was treading on dangerous grounds, but yet I knew I couldn't do anything about it. If he wanted to, he could keep me in this room, or figure a way to keep me away from her.

"Yes, father."

"Furthermore, you shall accompany me to ever business venture I have during that time."

"Yes father."

"Now clean up. We have a meeting to go to in thirty minutes, and I hope you have learned you're lesson on being late."

"Yes father." I walked into the bathroom to clean up and was quite glad that I had left the address and phone number of the hotel in the note for Kagome."

"It is good to see you again Hibiki-san." An older Japanese gentleman bowed to my father once we got into the meeting room.

"Hai, it has been too long Shibayaku-san."

"Who is this young man?"

"This is my son, Hibiki Sesshoumaru. He is going to take over the company once I retire. I have brought him so that he can know his job better."

"Ah, Ohayou Hibiki-kun."

"Ohayou." I bowed as did he. I knew than this was going to be a long week. We sat at the table and the elders began their business discussion. A _very_ long week.

Finally though, the week ended. Father even lacked up a bit and took away the two days. I flopped down on the bed and relaxed as he left the hotel room with the warning not to be late again; I'm not Inuyasha I learn things the first time around not the tenth or so.

I rolled over and looked at the phone over the pillow. I want to call Kagome, but I don't know if she's up yet. The receptionist would give me messages from Kagome daily. I knew she missed me as much as I missed her and she needed me. I was never able to call her back and talk to her in person. When ever I found time to call she was always at the hospital and I had to leave a message with her grandfather.

I sighed and grabbed the phone anyway. If I wake her up I wake her up. Not big deal, right? I just hope she's not mad at me. The phone rang three times before a groggy Kagome answered. "Mushi, mushi?"

"Kagome?"

"Shou!" She was awake now, as if my voice was like coffee she perked up and I heard her scramble about in the background. "I'm so glad you called."

"Sorry I woke you." I knew I should have waited to call…I just couldn't help it. Ah well, the harms done, no way to reverse it, besides she doesn't seem too mad.

"No, it's okay, I was getting up any minute anyway. Are you okay? Did you get into a lot of trouble?"

"Not really. I just had to follow my father around and go to some business meetings."

"Well at least he didn't put you in house arrest. When Jii-chan found out how long you were here I wasn't aloud out of the house other than to see Kaa-san for three days."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I was wondering though, would you like to meet my mother? She's doing better, and she wants to meet you."

"I would love to Kagome, you don't even have to ask." She relaxed at that, I could hear it. "When and where do you want to meet?"

"How about at the hospital tomorrow morning that way I can give her some warning."

"It sounds perfect."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Ja." We hung up and I rolled over onto my back once again. I was going to meet her mother and my father didn't even know what her name was. Well, all that will change. If she's willing to give me a chance and introduce me to her sick mother the least I could do is tell my father her name.

I was still lying on the bed on my back when my father came back from work. He looked at me oddly as he closed the door and took off his shoes. "Did you even move today?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what's worse, you or Jaken." I cringed at the thought of the old servant. I was a little insulted at being compared to the old thing, but said nothing about it.

"Kagome."

"Excuse me?" He looked up in the midst of taking off his tie.

"My girlfriend's name is Kagome." His eyes widened and I don't blame him. This is the most I've told him of my personal life in a while. "I've meeting her mother tomorrow, so I thought you should at least know her name."

"Just her name?" He asked and sat next to me. "What does she look like?"

"Black hair and brown eyes." Yeah, like I'm going to go into detail and tell him what I saw when I looked at her. My father rolled his eyes and stood back up.

"Will I ever get to meet this Kagome?" I thought about it for a second. Since I was meeting her mother tomorrow, maybe she would be up to meeting my father as well. We could come back here after Kagome feels she can leave her mother's side and we could go out to diner.

"Tomorrow, We'll be coming back from the hospital. It would be nice to take her out to dinner." Once again his eyes widened. Am I just filled with so many surprises he doesn't know what else to do?

"Hospital?"

"Her mother's sick." That was all I was going to say and he must have figured that out since he didn't ask anything else about it.

"All right. I will make sure I'm here by six o' clock. When you're ready come up here and I shall meet the love young woman who has captured your eye and then we all shall dine." I nodded and closed my eyes.

I hope tomorrow wasn't going to be too much of a mistake on my part.


	13. Inari and Taishou

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Thirteen: Inari and Taishou_

Disclaimer: I wished I owned things…but I don't…and it makes me sad…

Authors Note::Adish pokes Flame: Wake up you lazy thing. :Flame sits up and looks around: It's time to write the review responses and chapter. :With a sigh Flame sits at the computer and gets to work:

Tsuki Yume/Bluedove: Yes…this was an all mighty chapter filler of doom::thunder clashes in the background: Okay…maybe not of doom…Thanks for the thing at the end, I fixed it…but didn't post the fixed thing…yet. I'll get to it. I am le tired…

Demonic Gurl: Marching band is challenging yes, I will say that. It takes time and effort, but it's fun. Most people think it's worth it. It also looks good on your college application. When you perform I guess it could be scary the first few times, you get over it though. Naw, you're not being stingy. That last chapter was a filler. It's always hard for me to write fillers for some reason. :Adish in the background grumbles about it being 'his' chapter in question: It was only four pages, I was upset with it myself and plan to make the others longer too. Fillers are just annoying, but needed at times.

……: Trojans? Are you the Gaithersburg high school ones? Or are there others? I'm a Northwest Jag.

-Flame

I stood in front of the large white building the next day. Kagome had ended up calling me back after my talk with father to tell me the name of the hospital, information I was quite fond of knowing. It was then I asked her if she wouldn't mind meeting my father.

It came as a shock to her, I could tell. After all, almost every one knows I don't have the best relationship with my father. I a surd her it was fine and she agreed. Oh how I was dreading that meeting, almost as much as dreading this one.

I held my breath as I walked inside the large hospital. One thing Kagome forgot to mention was what room number her mother was in. So I had to go to the registration desk and ask. "Hi may I help you?" The young woman smiled and asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Higurashi Inari."

"Oh, Kagome-chan said you'd be coming, Hibiki-kun, correct?"

"Hai."

"Higurashi-san is on the third floor; room 306. It's the third one on the left of the elevator."

"Arigato." I left the desk and made my way to the elevator. I followed the lady's directions and was greeted by Kagome at the door. "Morning. How's she doing?"

"Okay I guess, not regressing." Kagome smiled and hugged me as I drew nearer. "She really wants to meet you."

"Then we shouldn't keep her waiting, shall we?" The two of us walked in the room and I was astonished at the area. The one my mother had was gray and barren; she even had to share the room. This one though was the complete opposite. Kagome's mom's room was filled with color, flowers, and balloons. She didn't share the room with anyone. It didn't even look like a hospital room, well except for the equipment and such.

I looked ahead of me and there was Kagome's mom. She was looking at us and I felt Kagome tug on my arm to hurry me up a bit more. She looked just like her daughter, minus the ill look of course. They both had the same hair and eyes. "Kaa-san. This is Sesshoumaru." I looked at her oddly. It was very rare she said my full name. I liked the way it rolled from her lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Higurashi-san." I bowed to her and she waved a hand at me.

"Maa, maa. Kagome has told me so much about you. There's no need to call me Higurashi-san; Inari's fine."

"All right. Inari." She smiled and looked at her daughter.

"He's very handsome Kagome." I tired not to smirk. I was rather nice looking after all, it's only natural it was mentioned. "So tell me, Sesshoumaru, how is Kagome treated over seas?" I paused and looked at the girl in question. Her head was turned and I knew she didn't want her mother to worry about how her stepfamily, minus Souta of course.

"Well, many people like and respect her. There are a lot of people in the school who look up to her in times of need as well. I think she may even have a fan club of some sort floating around somewhere." Inari laughed at that and I saw Kagome shake her head. She was not looking at me with a smile on her lips. She knew I wasn't going to mention anything that would worry her mother.

"What of at home?"

"At home from what I've heard, life there wouldn't be the same without her. Her younger half-brother Souta,"

"I've heard much of him. He sounds almost like Haru at times." Haru must have been Kagome's father.

"He's a very sweet boy. I met him at the park by our house one day and we became quick friends. He cares about Kagome greatly. He was quite upset that she left."

"I'm glad you're doing well Kagome." Inari smiled and closed her eyes. "You graduate this year, do you not?"

"Hai."

"I wish I could be there to see it." Her eyes opened and locked on her daughter. "It's my goal to be there."

"Mama, you don't have to…"

"I want to see you get your diploma, and if it means beating this, so be it." Tears came to Kagome's eyes and she silently began to cry. Not wanting her mother see her weakness she turned her back. Normally I would leave a crying person alone, but I wanted both of them to know that I would be there for Kagome.

I placed my hands on the crying woman's shoulders and pulled her into me. I didn't say anything, I just held her; my arms around her and chin on her head. I kept her like that until she pulled away. Whipping the few tears left from her eyes I stroked her cheek. "Do you want me to get you anything to drink or eat? Either of you?" I asked looking at Inari for the second part.

"I'm fine." The woman in the bed said.

"Something with caffeine would be really nice right now."

"Okay, I'll go get you a soda, okay?" She nodded and I kissed her forehead before I left the room. I knew the two of them had some talking to do, and they most likely would feel most comfortable talking without me there.

I walked down the hall and back down to the reception desk. "Hi, can I help you?" The same girl asked.

"Yes, where can I get something to drink?"

"Down the hall to your left. It's at the end of the hall, you can't miss it."

"Arigato." I followed her directions once again and found the cafeteria. A groan escaped me as I looked at the long line before me. I thought hospital food was supposed to be notoriously bad. I suppose that's an American culture thing and doesn't apply here. Regrettably I took at place in the back of the line and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It felt like it was taking forever. I almost gave up my place in line to go to a store somewhere when the line moved and I was next. "I would like one Mitsuya Saidaa please." It was supposedly one of the leading sodas in Japan. "And one Ramune too." I paid for the drink and returned to the room where Kagome and Inari awaited me.

I knocked before I entered and the two of them looked up as I entered. "I got you a Mitsuya Saidaa and a Ramune." Kagome smiled and took the Mitsuya Saidaa.

"I haven't had this in a while. Thanks."

"No problem." I sat in one of the two chairs in the room.

"Kagome says she's going to meet your father today. What's he like."

"Kaa-san, Shou and his father don't really have a very good relationship."

"Oh." She looked concerned. "Why is that?"

"He has done things that I cannot forgive him for."

"Oh."

"He works quite a bit and neither Inuyasha nor I see him much. Even if I wanted to tell you what he was like I couldn't."

"Inuyasha?" Inari looked at Kagome in surprise. "You're Inuyasha?" I nearly growled at Kagome being called his. Inuyasha isn't good enough for her. I think he and Kikyou are perfect for each other.

"Yeah." Kagome blushed and I once again had to willingly suppress a growl. "Inuyasha likes Kikyou."

"Kikyou! What's so great about her?" Well, it looks like Kagome told her mom about Kikyou at least. That's good. Now when her mom gets better she might be able to help the problem.

"How should I know?" She shrugged. "Inuyasha and I are just really good friends and I'm okay with that." I thought she liked Inuyasha. There was just something about the way she would look at him in years past before he started going out with Kikyou. "Besides." She smiled at me. "Sesshoumaru treats me better than Inuyasha ever did."

"Good. So I take it Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother?"

"Half-brother." I corrected instantly. I've spent my whole life correcting that mistake; it's hard to stop now when it doesn't matter anymore.

"I see…" The rest of the visit was spent getting to know each other and finding out how Kagome and I met. It didn't seem long after that before a nurse knocked on the door announcing that visiting hours where now over.

"Ja mama. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right Kagome. It was nice meeting you, Sesshoumaru."

"It was very nice. I hope to see you again soon, and if not, then I shall most definitely see you and Kagome and my graduation, correct?"

"Of course." She smiled one last time and we left.

"She likes you." Kagome said as soon as we were in the elevator. "The way you held me when I started crying, she liked that." Looking at me she smiled. "She wishes us the best of luck."

"You're mother's very nice. I do hope she gets better. If at any time you need help, for things such as hospital bills or money for treatment, don't hesitate to let me know. I want to help."

"Shou…" I smiled at her.

"After all, your mother has set her mind to being there when you graduate, and she doesn't seem like someone who gives up once they decide on something."

"No, she's not." We walked out of the hospital and I called for a cab. "Thanks Shou. It really means a lot to me." I placed my arm around her waist as the cab drove up.

"I know." Telling the driver where to go we slipped into the back seats and I comforted my girlfriend as we headed to the hotel. "I will always be here for you, remember that."

"I will." It didn't take long to get to the hotel from the hospital. I paid the driver and the two of us got out. We didn't say anything, Kagome content with what had already been said and me anxious to get this meeting over, as we took the elevator to the room.

"Father?" I called once opening the door. Taking our shoes off I began looking for him. "Father?" I sighed, of course he wouldn't be home, God forbid he had to do something that dealt with me. Most likely he's still in one of those tedious meetings I had to deal with last week. "He's not here. Either he's forgotten, which I wouldn't put past him, or he's stuck in a meeting, which again, would be normal for him."

My eyes widened as I walked in from the kitchen area into the living room/bed room. Kagome was lying on my bed, though I doubt she knew it was mine. Gulping I tried to ignore the thoughts that were running through my head. Yes, I may be more mature than most my age and much more sophisticated, but I'm still a guy and when I see my girlfriend on my bed…

She sat up and looked at me innocently as always. Keeping the metal images at bay I sat on the other side of the bed. "He's not?"

"No." I gulped again. Oh was it hard keeping the images at bay.

"Isn't he the one who wanted to meet me?"

"Yes."

"And he's not here."

"Nope." She sighed and flopped back down on the bed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Was she _trying_ to torture me? Thankfully it was at that moment the door opened and my father stumbled in.

"You're still here." He sounded dumfounded.

"Yeah."

"You _never_ wait for me." He smiled and walked up to us. Kagome was sitting back up and he took her hand. I tired not to growl as he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "This must be you're doing. I take it you're Kagome?"

"Yes."

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to meet you, especially since I'm late. I believe this is the first time in more years that I can remember that Sesshoumaru has waited for me to arrive. Though I have one question." He turned his gaze to me and glared. "Why are you two on the bed?"

"Please, I am nothing like Inuyasha, and you know that." He kept his eyes on me a bit longer and sighed.

"His patients may have grown, but if you could get him to talk more it would be wonderful." He left the room to change out of his work clothes.

"He seems nice." Kagome said as she turned to me with a smile. "I think he really wants a relationship with you. Why don't you try to be a little nicer to him?" I looked at her flatly. "Please, for me?" Sighing I nodded, I couldn't deny her anything and she knew it.

"So where do you want to go?" My father asked coming out in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. His silver hair was pulled on top of his head in a long pony tail. He looked old enough to be my twin if he wanted to.

"Hum…" Kagome thought about it for a bit.

"How about the Famiresu on the corner of the next block." My father looked at me like I had grown another head in the few minutes he was gone. "That way if Kagome misses any of the western dishes she can have some, while we can try something new if we wish."

"That sounds good to me." He said and we left the room, holding to door open for us and we once again got into a taxi. The drive over was relatively quite, I was sure my father planed to asked Kagome questions to get to know her better at the restaurant that way he knew I was kept in some sort of check.

The restaurant wasn't too far and once father had paid the driver we were seated inside. "They have cheeseburgers…" I laughed a little at that and again father looked at me oddly as the waitress came up to our table.

"What can I get you?"

"Cheeseburger!" Kagome nearly yelled. "And coffee, please."

"I'll have the Sashimi and ice tea."

"Ramen and green tea." The waitress took our orders and I looked at my father. Well, at least now I know where Inuyasha's ramen fetish came from. "So, my dear Kagome. I've heard of you before, you wouldn't be Inuyasha's friend would you?"

"I am." My father turned his gaze to me.

"You're going out with you're brother's best friend? His girlfriend's sister even?"

"Apparently."

"Have you no shame? You know Inuyasha likes her."

"He's with Kikyou."

"That doesn't mean a thing."

"Of course it doesn't mean something to _you_." Kagome must have felt uncomfortable watching our battle of wills and glares.

"You know, I like just being friends with Inuyasha. I've come to like Shou more than I ever cared for Inuyasha." Father turned and looked at her.

"Shou?"

"His nickname."

"You go by a nickname?" He asked me.

"Yes." The waitress came back with our food and we began to eat. I looked over at Kagome and noticed she was looking at me with one of those looks that girls get. You know, the look that makes it so you can read their mind? Well, Kagome's said to be nice and fix what I did. "How was work?" I tried not to snicker as he chocked on his ramen and looked at me.

"What?"

"How was work?"

"It was productive. We finalized the agreement we were working on last week."

"The merger for WCI and NCI?"

"Yes."

"They agreed to all our terms?" I was astonished.

"Yes, we had to agree to some as well, but that wasn't a problem."

"That's good."

"So Kagome, how's your mother? I heard she's ill."

"She's doing better then she was. Maybe you'll get to meet her. She's going to try to come to our graduation."

"I'll be looking forward to it." The rest of the meal was nothing but small talk, nothing really angering or frustrating. It was rather late by the time we finished and father pained for Kagome's taxi home. I stood outside the door with Kagome in my arms as my father took care of the fare.

"Sorry about dinner."

"No, I know it's hard for you to be around him. You were a lot better than the last time I saw you two together."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "How about I introduce you to my friends?"

"It sounds wonderful." Did it really? No, but it was important to Kagome. I'm just going to have to learn to be more social. Bending down I kissed her and helped her into the cab. "Till tomorrow." I stroked her cheek and closed to door.

"She's good for you." My father said as the vehicle drove away. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." I didn't really need his approval for who I was currently dating, but oddly it felt nice to have it. Maybe Kagome's right and I need to be a little nicer to him. It's always worth a shot.


	14. You Gotta Get With My Friends

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Fourteen: You Gotta Get With My Friends_

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be using quarters to buy pocky, now would I? The song Shabondama is owned my Morning Musume.

Authors Note::growls: Stupid people suck. They need to die. My boyfriend was almost arrested for kidnapping on Friday. Why? Because, his friend came over saying he was kicked out of the house. Then the next day his mom called in a missing person's report and the cops where looking for him. :sighs: I'm just glad everything worked out okay…well…except for his friend. I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him. :smiles evilly:

-Flame

I rolled over and groaned. Deep down I knew I had to get up, especially since someone was knocking on the door. I just didn't _want_ to. I didn't seep well last night; I was haunted with images of Kagome. When trying to ignore them I started reading. I ended up reading until six in the morning.

"I'm coming." I grunted and hauled myself to the door. I _so_ did not want to be up right now. "Yes?" I opened the door and blinked. It took me a second or two before I realized Kagome stood ahead of me in the door way. "Kagome?"

"H-hai…" She started blushing and her gaze wondered downward. It took another second or two for me to realize I was still in my pajamas; boxers, just boxers.

"Oh God!" I jumped inside and ran to the bathroom where a robe was. I heard the door close as I walked out of the bathroom, now fully covered. Kagome was once again sitting on my bed, her blush gone. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I've seen Inuyasha worse." I would have to hurt him for that later. "I'm surprised you weren't up yet, it's almost one."

"I had a rough night." I grabbed some clothes from the closet and headed back to the bathroom to change. "I'll be right out." Dressing quickly I finished the dressing process, brushed teeth and everything in two or so minutes. I walked out of the bathroom with my brush and began to coiffure the mass. Kagome laughed and I looked up. "What's so funny?"

"Come here." She took the brush from my hand as I sat on the bed next to her. She started brushing my hair, and I have to say, I've never felt anything so relaxing. Closing my eyes I forgot about staying with father, waking up late, and having Kagome see me in my boxers. I must have been really out of it. By the time she was done she giggled again.

"What now?" When I turned my head to look at her something was missing. My hair was not in the way. No…"You…you didn't cut it, did you?"

"No. I like your hair. I braided it." I reached behind me and indeed felt the braid. My hair's never been braided before. "I like it like this." I'll keep that in mind.

"So we're going to see you're friends today?" She smiled and nodded.

"Not only that, but my band too."

"You have a band?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's been a while since I've been able to practice with them in person, it's going to interesting." Suddenly I remembered long ago when she asked me to sing with her. She said she needed to rehearse the timing. Does she practice her parts of the song alone? How does that work?

"It'll be nice to meet them." She smiled and we hurried out the door. Getting into the all important taxi she told the driver where to head. I looked out the car window as we left the big city and into one of the suburbs around Tokyo. The cab stopped in front of one of the houses.

"Here we are." I paid the driver as Kagome ran to the door. She didn't even have to knock before the door swung open and people came pouring out. Everyone grabbed Kagome and hugged her. I tried not to growl or snarl as the males touched her. She smiled and chatted for a bit then turned to me. "Guys, this is Shou, my boyfriend. Shou meet my band. This is Kouga."

The boy had long black hair in a high pony tail much like my father's. His blue eyes glared at me and I had a feeling that he didn't like me, just like the drumline at first. "This is Hojo." She introduced the other boy.

Hojo was much nicer than Kouga. He had short brown hair and naïve filled brown eyes. He smiled and bowed. He was happy to meet me, or most likely happy to meet anyone Kagome cares for. "This is Kirara."

The blonde bowed and showed off her blacked streaks. Her eyes looked annoyed, but that might just be because of their color. They were such a light brown they almost looked red-ish at times. "And, lastly De."

This girl looked much like Hojo, but with longer hair, down to her shoulders, and green eyes. "Hey." She was the only one to say something to me. Fixing her glasses she looked over at Kagome. "Okay we met him, can we get to work now?"

"No! I wanna know why this guy thought he could steal my woman." I narrowed my eyes at Kouga and growled. I'm sure that if Kagome was seeing someone else she wouldn't have agreed to go out with me.

"Kouga, you know I'm not your woman."

"Not yet, but you will be." He walked over to her and encircled his arms around her. "Kagome, I've missed you so much and pined away daily only to find you've been unfaithful? Ah well, America must be a dangerous place and you got him to be your body guard, in that case I forgive you." I was about to go over there and hurt him, very painfully and _very_ slowly when De stepped in.

"Kouga, shut the hell up." She hit him upside the head and pulled him away from Kagome. "She doesn't like you that way. Never has, never will. Deal with it."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Kouga, may I remind you that it was this behavior to begin with that made the final decision for Kagome to take the offer of studying overseas?" Kirara glared. "Don't you _dare_ start back up." The man snorted and turn around, heading for the house.

"Are we going to practice or what?" With a head shake everyone walked inside. Kagome grabbed my arm and looked up at me and I blinked. I have a feeling these people are going to be just as judgmental and protective as the drumline was.

"Sorry about Kouga. He has this thing for me."

"I noticed." She sighed and I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry; I didn't take anything he said to heart." This was true. If Kagome liked him she'd be with him, not me. If he touches her again though, I'll kill him.

"Okay." She brightened up and led us into a large room filled with instruments. Everyone was in there designated area, I guess, and Kagome kissed me before heading up to the microphone. She looked at the group and nodded. Kouga clicked his sticks four times and the band began to play.

_"Ai suru hito wa anata dake. Dare mo jama sasenai."_ Kagome closed her eyes and began to sing. It was better than that time in the auditorium. I smiled as I watched her continue. _"Ai no SHABON ni dakarete. Watashi dake no anata…"_

_"Nano ni, doko ni ittan da yo"_ De came in and the music picked up.

_"Naite sumu nara Naki yagare. Subete no koi wa Shabondama."_ Kagome danced to the beat, forgetting everything around. _"Koi wo suru nara. Kono tsugi wa. Anta mei gi no koi wo shina"_ The music slowed as did Kagome's dance. _"Shabondama."_

_"Ai!"_ De yelled and the music picked up once again, the males came in: _"um da shabondama la la la la"_ As Kagome resumed her dance. I was entranced watching them perform. Most bands that can only practice every once in a while aren't all that great, but these guys were overwhelming. If they ever had a concert I would pay big bucks just to get in.

The song ended and Kagome looked behind her at the band. "Do you think we can practice some of the new stuff now?"

"Sure." Kirara smiled. "What song?"

"Lest see…" She thought for a moment then looked at me. "Have you heard any of them Shou?"

"One I think. Remember when I was in the auditorium with you? Before I walked in you where singing something."

"Oh…" She blushed. "That's a work in progress still."

"You working on a new song and not tell us Kags?" De asked.

"Don't I always?" She smiled and thought for a little longer. "How about _Dame, Dreams Come True, Otome Ranman, Akai Iitsutae_ or _Ultra Relax_. Those are the ones I've been working on." I sat as they came to a decision. I had a feeling that this was going to take a while, not that I minded, I rather liked watching Kagome perform.

"Well…" Hojo piped up after a while. "It would be nice to play _Akai Iitsutae_…"

"But Ayame quit." De finished.

"Quit! Why?" Kagome was shocked, was this Ayame person important?

"She couldn't handle Kouga's infatuation with you anymore." Kirara glared at the man in question.

"Great…" She sighed. "No more flute player."

"How about Dame?"

"Sounds good to me." I leaned back in my seat and watched them practice for the next few hours. If I thought the song they played first was good, their other where even better. I couldn't believe how good they where with how little practice they got together.

With a yawn Kagome came up to me. "Sorry today was so boring."

"I didn't think so. I rather enjoyed listening. You all are very good."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Would your friends care to join us for dinner?" I asked looking at my watch. It was about seven and I was sure they where as hungry as I was if not more so. "My treat."

"Hey guys. Shou wants to treat us to dinner, any takers?" Every one wanted to come and so we all hopped into a taxi and drove off to the city.

"So Shou," De looked at me pointedly watching my every movement. "How'd you meet Kags?" Ah, the interrogation. I answered as fully as I could and hoped it was good enough for them.

"What do you plan on doing after graduation?" This from Kirara.

"I plan on taking over my father's company."

"Oh?" Kouga snorted as we got out at the restaurant Kagome and I went to with father the night before. "Daddy's little boy?"

"Stop it Kouga." Kagome sent him a warning look.

"No." I glared. "It's just a wise decision for the future."

"What company is it?" Hojo inquired. "My father works for ECI." He smiled like it was a big deal. I guess it was. ECI was the only other large company now that WCI and NCI merged.

"WCI." His eyes widened and he looked at me in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me." The waitress came and took our orders and left before I answered.

"No. We just finalized a merger agreement with NCI. Just a warning, but I think my father's looking at ECI for his next takeover." I couldn't _not_ warn him. He was one of Kagome's friends. I don't think it would help any, but it's fair warning at least.

"You're really kidding about that, ne?" I just shook my head and he sighed. Our food came and we started eating. "Does he treat you right?" Kagome looked up at Hojo's question.

"Shou?" Everyone nodded and she smiled.

"Very much. Even when we first met he was kind to me, and he's not kind to anyone. He helps me in ways no one can." She looked at me and smiled. Dinner lasted a bit longer and by the end of it I had won over her Japanese friends much like I had the ones in America. We were waiting for the taxi's to come when the last question of the night was asked.

"Why'd you come to Japan?" Kouga asked. He liked me well enough, but he wasn't happy with the fact that I was with Kagome. She looked over at me when he asked the question. I never told her why I was here, I just showed up, and she was so distraught that she never bothered to ask.

"I missed her." I ran my fingers through my hair, only to get it stuck in the long forgotten braid. "I know it sounds like a stalker, but that's not it." I looked at Kagome. "I knew she was dealing with her mother and how sick she was and I wanted to be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. I know what she's going though and I knew that having someone there to help ebb the pain would be more than welcome."

My answer must have satisfied them because by the time the taxis came they smiled and said good bye. I made sure I paid all of the taxis so they didn't have to worry about it and that impressed Kagome. At least I'm doing things right for a change.

Turning back to the reason I was in this city she smiled and gave me a kiss. "Thank you. For everything, thank you." She kissed me again and left in her own taxi. Slipping into my own I sighed. I have never revealed that much of my motives to anyone, let alone people I didn't know. Kagome's really changing me.

For the good or bad though, has yet to be revealed.


	15. Kagome the Witch and the Pit

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Fifteen: Kagome the Witch and the Pit_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else in this fic. I wish I did and pray to the all mighty Jebus daily, but it just won't happen.

Authors Note: Okay, I'm sorry for the skip in time. I tried writing a chapter between this one and the last one but I started getting writers block. So I just skipped it all together. Again, I'm very, _very_ sorry. I just didn't want to wait another six months before the next update again. That and I'm sure that you guys wouldn't like that either. Maybe someday I'll go back and put a chapter there. I don't know. Also, I'm very sorry it's so short. I got to page four and couldn't think of anything else. Damn mini writers block. :sighs: sorry. Enjoy for now.

Blue Dove: Yeah there will be a conflict, there always has to be a conflict. It'll come in later chapters. I was going to add a mini conflict sooner, but the main conflict doesn't come until they graduate.

BlueMonkey89: No, Sesshoumaru's not going to join the band, there is something going on with that song though, just wait.

Row: there are about….thirteen or so chapters left. This is subject to change.

-Flame

It was a few months after winter break. Kagome returned to the states a few weeks after I did and then midterms kept us from see each other for a bit. Not that I minded I would much rather get good grades and pass than go about town gallivanting and not being able to get into a good college.

We were now well into the third marking period and there had been talk of the spring musical going about. Auditions where held the week before and I knew Kagome signed up, but that was about all.

I was standing with the group in the hallway before school when Shippou ran up to us. "Guys! I made it!" he bounced.

"Really?" Miroku looked surprised. "What role?"

"Boq! He's a munchkin!"

"Cool." Inuyasha smiled. I understood that Boq wasn't a lead role or anything like that, but I suppose no one thought Shippou would have gotten a role at all. Then a shriek came from down the hall. I turned once I recognized the voice of Kagome and saw her running down the hall.

"I made it!" She squealed and jumped into my arms. I held her around the waist as her legs wrapped around my hips and I shuttered. "I made it Shou!"

"Congratulations. Who where you cast as?"

"Need you ask?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "She _always_ gets cast as the lead." Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"You're now looking at the new wicked witch of the west!" I smiled back and kissed her forehead. She hopped off me and turned to Shippou. "I noticed you got Boq. That's awesome."

"I was hoping for Fiyero, but that's okay." Kagome sighed.

"It's like Inuyasha said. I always get the female leads and Naraku always gets the male leads." She sighed and turned to me. "Shou, do you think that you could join the pit orchestra now that marching season's over?"

"I'll see what I can do." There was something about this request that I was missing. I would have to ask one of the others about it soon. The bell rang and we all separated to our classes. I was lucky that this was now second semester.

Walking into my new first period class with Sango I turned to her. "Why did Kagome want me to join pit so much. I could hear almost a pleading in her voice." Sango looked down for a bit as we took our seats.

"It's Naraku." That's the third time now I've heard of this guy and I still don't know who he is. I've never met him, of that I'm sure. "He wants Gome. Not because he likes her or anything, but because everyone else does." I stiffened at that. "He doesn't do anything until the spring play because then he can justify his actions by saying 'we were rehearsing'."

"I don't think I wish to know what these 'actions' are." I growled. "I won't let him do anything to her this year. If he even thinks of putting a hand on her…" Sango smiled as the teacher walked in.

"I'm glad you're taking care of her." Class went on without a hitch after that. The entire school day did for that matter. After school I went to the band room to join the pit. Mr. O was already there with a large group of people. I recognized a few faces and was a little stunned.

Annette was there with her saxophone. I knew she played that in class, but I didn't expect her in pit. Jen was sitting next to Annette with her clarinet and they were talking. There was also a few others from marching band that where there with sting instruments. I sat down next to Jen who I'd become good friends with in the past months. Just as I though she kept Cydnie off my back.

"Nice to see you here Shou." She smiled as I took out my flute.

"Nice to be here." I said as Mr. O walked in the center of the circle the group had made.

"I was just reading an e-mail from Mrs. Cosby." A loud grown was heard throughout the room. I didn't know who this Cosby person was but I had a feeling I would know and wouldn't like it too much when I found out. "She says that she want to be able to practice with the cast once before spring break in a week."

"She's crazed, right?" Jen spoke up before me. "This is grade four music. In two weeks we'd be okay, but one? Must we bring up the disaster of Suessical?"

"Keep in mind that the people who made Suessical were on LSD and didn't even know how to write the bloody music to begin with." Annette added and Mr. O sighed.

"She was nice enough to let us practice the songs _we_ wanted to practice."

"El gaspo." Someone said from the cello section. Mr. O laughed and nodded.

"So how about we run through the songs and see which one sounds the best at the moment and we'll work on that one first." All nodded and we began running through the music.

After about an hour Mr. O ended the rehearsal and asked our opinion on which song we thought sounded the best. Some thought the opening was good, others thought Popular was good. Others like Defying Gravity. I thought Dancing Through Life was nice.

The conductor took all of our opinions and said he'd tell us at the next practice. We all went home and the next day met back up once again. "Okay guys." Mr. O said once we were all ready to practice. "We're going to do Dancing Through Life. This song has all the leads in it so it'll be good for the cast." So that was what we practiced for the next few days.

That Friday we had that song down pat along with Defying Gravity and most of the opening which was a lot harder than one would think. We practiced the opening a few times before the few cast members came in.

Kagome was the first to arrive and stood behind me while we waited for the others to come in. "Thanks for doing this Shou."

"Not a problem. I'm enjoying this anyway." I smiled at her and she smiled back, kissing my cheek as she walked away as the others entered. There was one girl with short curly nearly black hair, Shippou, a guy with long black raggedy looking hair who stood _much_ too close to Kagome for my liking, as well as a shorter girl with black hair tied back into a tight pony tail and caramel eyes.

"All right, ready to practice?" All nodded and the band put their instruments in playing position. "We're going to be doing Dancing Through Life." Mr. O nodded and we began playing.

"The trouble with school is they always try to teach the wrong lesson." The man with the raggedy hair sang. I knew from listening to the CD I bought that he was Fiyero, which means that was Naraku. I kept my eyes on Naraku as much as I could while reading music and watching Mr. O. It was challenging I could say that much. "So - what's the most swankified place in town?"

"That would be the Ozdust Ballroom." The girl with the short curly hair spoke. That must be Glinda. I take it they have a wig for her, they would have to.

"Miss Glinda - I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. All night." Shippou spoke. He was a Boq. I've learned to love this play. When I bought the CD I also bought the book so I could at least know the plot of the thing, and I like it. Everyone continued their parts until it grew close to Kagome's entrance.

"Elphaba, please try to understand." The girl with the pony tail spoke.

"I do." Kagome sang and I nearly stopped playing. If I thought the songs she wrote and sang in Japan complimented her voice I was wrong. I couldn't believe how much better she sounded than a month or so ago.

The music complimented her voice so wonderfully I was nearly humbled. It was no wonder she always got the leads. The song ended and we practiced a few others as well. That was all practice was.

While we were packing up the few cast members were hanging out with us and Kagome started walking over to me while I was putting my chair away. She never made it to me though, Naraku stopped her when she almost reached me. "Gome." His voice caressed over the room and I saw her shiver, but not in pleasure. It was like a cold winter breeze wrapped around her. "Why don't we go practice some of act two?"

"I would rather not at the moment. I'm rather tired." His hand reached out and went to rest on her shoulder and I made my move. Leaving the chair next to the rack I put my arm around her waist and glared at Naraku.

"I believe my _girlfriend_ said no." The man before me glared right back and folded his arms over his chest.

"We need to practice."

"Unfortunately we've made plans for the day. You'll just have to wait to rehearse with the rest of the cast." If I remember correctly Elphaba and Fiyero where supposed to be having an affair, like I would really let Naraku take _my_ Kagome to practice that.

"Forgive me." Naraku smirked and left.

"Thank you Shou." Kagome relaxed in my arms for the first time since Naraku entered the room.

"No need to tank me." I kissed her cheek. "I was glad to do, and the next time, and the next. I just hope I don't loose my patients, then again maybe that would be a good thing." She laughed and kissed me before helping the other pit members put away the equipment.

Naraku had just better hope there _isn't_ a next time. I'm not a very patient person after all.


	16. Hell Week

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Sixteen: Hell Week_

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, it will never come true and I shall never, ever own anything written in this fic.

Authors Note: Okay…I'm sorry for not updating in like Goddess knows how long. I couldn't help it. I got back from China, which was awesome and if anyone wishes to see picture let me know and I'll e-mail them to ya, then I had mass quantities of make up work to do. I found out that no amount of makeup work and help if you miss about a week of pre-calculus and physics. So I had to work my butt of in those classes. Thankfully I got B's in them. If not, I wouldn't be on the computer right now. After that…I got lazy. What can I say? I just didn't feel like writing. I'm in the creative writing class at school; that was enough. Well, I'm back now and Adish has been kind pushing me to get this done. It's nearly complete after all. Only about :looks at her notes: Nine or less chapters left. Okay, enough with my rambles. Enjoy the long awaited chapter!

Oahtmeal: Sorry, no lemon in this fic. I do want to write a lemon someday, I was planning on having _Warming a Cold Heart_ be my lemon fic, and the actual lemon would only be on and my website though.

Demonic Gurl: Sorry, it was so short, I was running out of ideas. I was upset by the length too. Pit Orchestra is only during the spring musical. There are three parts to the musical: cast, tech, and pit. The cast are the singers and the actors. The tech are the people who do the lighting and sound board and such. The pit is where band members play the live music for the cast to sing to. They are usually hidden away in a hole in front of the stage called the pit, thus they are known as the pit orchestra. It's usually a smaller band with people who have been doing it for years and are VERY good at their instrument.

Tsuki Yume/Bluedove: Yes, this is a version of the "Wizard of Oz". It's the prequel to it and shows the untold story of the Wicked Witch of the West.

-Flame

_**MONDAY:**_

I think I might have made a mistake once again. This whole Pit thing is pretty insufferable. It's about five thirty now and we've been here since two thirty. The cast is pretty bad. The director, Mrs. Cosby has _no_ clue how to direct. She keeps changing things from minute to minute. I now understand why Kagome's been so stressed out recently. And, I don't think it helps that we don't get to go home until ten or so tonight.

I closed the book I was close to finishing when Mr. O asked for our attention. "Hey guys, Mrs. Cosby is going to keep talking for the next couple minutes. Why don't you all go to dinner early? If you're eating here it's up at the entrance to the auditorium." A few people snickered at this as we left the pit.

I was one of the last people out of the crater and walking through the dressing room area when Jen walked up next to me. "So where are you going for dinner?"

"They're giving us some here. Why go out?" Her eyes widened.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were a Freshie." She shook her head then. "You'll find out soon why you'll want to go out." With that she ran off with Annette. I was alone for the first time that day and finally relaxed. I don't know if I like the fact I'm getting closer with the other Pit members. I guess it can be practice with dealing with father later on.

By the time I got up to where the food was supposed to be, no one was there. Well, there was a parent there to direct traffic or such, but that was it. There was a salad on the table and the woman smiled at me. "Sorry, the food isn't here yet so you can just wait in line here," She pointed to the edge of the table. "It should be here soon."

I nodded and waited where she said to for a few moments before the crew came up to me. "Hey," one of them called waling up. "Do you think the crew can in line before you? Only because they have to work and eat at the same time. I don't know if you heard, but Cosby just said if people haven't eaten by six twenty-five oh well, they go hungry."

My eyes widened and I let the small group of people in front of me. Looking at my watch I notice it was fifteen to six now. If this what the Pit was trying to avoid? Gazing around the small auditorium lobby I hoped Kagome got here soon. I wanted to make sure she got _something_ to eat. It didn't take too much longer for the cast to get here, and when they did, I wished they hadn't.

The first thing they did was push their way in front. The crew members began to argue. The one this that really began to anger me was the cast saying they were the only important thing in the play. I was growing angrier and angrier as the seconds ticked by. Right as I began reaching my limit I felt a hand touch my arm. I instantly relaxed. Turning to look and Kagome she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." Shaking my head I pulled her away from the line.

"It's not your fault."

"Where are we going?" She asked as we left the building and headed out to my car.

"To the shopping center across the street. We're getting dinner."

"I didn't bring any money." I looked at her flatly as we got in the vehicle. "Right, you're the boyfriend. I don't need money."

"That's right." I said starting the car and driving out of there. Normally I would hate a woman to say that, but Kagome would never take advantage and asked for expensive things.

It took less than five minutes to make it to the shopping center and I turned to Kagome once again. "Where do you want to go?"

"Subway?" I nodded and the two of us walked to the store.

"We'll do this everyday." I informed her was she was deciding what to order. "We don't always have to go here, but I refuse to leave you to that pack of wild animals called the cast." She laughed and patted my arm. She could tell I was still angry, and I thought I had right to be.

"Hai, hai." She smiled, shaking her head as well. Looking up at the menu I began to decide what I would eat as well. A giggle came from beside me and I turned to look at Jen and Annette.

"I see you had to learn the hard way." Jen smiled. "Welcome to hell week."

"It'll get worse." Annette added, smiling sadistically. "Just you wait."

_**TUESDAY:**_

It was two thirty and I had not forgotten Annette's foreboding warning. If this was only going to get worse, I was afraid, truly and utterly afraid. Sitting in my chair I pulled out my music and put together my flute. As I began warming up and going over the trickier measures of the songs the other members began filing in. It wasn't until almost three when we actually began to practice. Why? Mrs. Cosby was late, of course.

We were playing the first song, very well I might add. I don't believe I've heard the pit sound so good before. Suddenly, O cut us off. Everyone stopped playing and O made a face I couldn't really place. It was a mixture of anger and frustration almost. Behind me I hear Jen groan. "And it begins," she whispered to herself.

"Babies, babies, babies. There's something wrong." What? With what? It sounded fine. "Pit, I think you're in the wrong key." Huh? We're playing out of the official book. It was printed by the same people who wrote the musical.

"Actually, I think the singers are out of key." Ms. Gipe, the choir director spoke up.

"No." Mrs. Cosby said. "I like the way they sound. The pit needs to change." Excuse me? O made that face again and looked at the music a second.

"Okay, pit? Everyone that plays in the first song put it in the key of B Major." My eyes widened. That put two more sharps onto the piece, a total of five all together. Oh my dear god…I wrote in the changes and we started practice once more. Mrs. Cosby liked it, even though the pit didn't sound as good anymore. We needed to practice the new changes.

We ended up changing the keys of two or three more pieces before dinner. After eating, we were going to run the whole thing though at least once. The show was on Friday and we were making major changes like this. Jen and Annette were right. It was only the beginning and I just couldn't _wait_ to see what would come up next.

_**WENDSDAY:**_

It was after dinner, and I was a lot calmer now that I was with Kagome, even though Naraku had ruined the last part of it. He was luck I hadn't killed him yet. Just like yesterday we had to change the keys of some of the songs, which made all of us want to die. O quit wearing his tie during practice. He would take it off right before. I believe it was to stop himself from hanging himself by it, not that any of us blamed him, especially now.

We've been playing for about an hour or so now, but it was the same ten measures over and over again. Why? The dancers, in four to five inch high heels, couldn't do the steps just right. The only thing I was grateful fore was the fact I didn't play there. Neither did Jen apparently. I heard her mutter once or twice how it was Little Shop all over again. If it's like this every year, I'm glad I'm graduating.

I had finished my book though, and couldn't run to by backpack and get another one. I had finished all my homework as well, so all I could do was sit there and try not to sleep. At this rate though, it was going to be rather hard.

_**THURSDAY:**_

It was official. We all wanted to die. It was the night before the opening night and all the things we had worked on in the past week were forgotten. It went as far as for Mrs. Cosby to tell the pit we "sucked". We were all angry and tired of being here. All of us. Kagome was so tired that she would eat as quickly as she could and then sleep in my lap. The thing that made me the angriest was she knew this would happen. She's the lead every year.

We were running through the whole show and the pit sounded phenomenal. I began to like Ms. Gipe when she came down and told the pit to ignore Mrs. Cosby. She said that, "the pit was the best part of this play. Without you guys, I fear what it would be like." I would too. I fear it now as is.

"Okay!" Mrs. Cosby said as we finished the second run. "I want to do it three more times before we can go home." The pit groaned. The best thing about this was no one but O could hear our complaints. It was already eight, and O had informed the pit long ago that once ten hits and we're still practicing, we can leave. Thank god. Then all I had to do it sit in the audience and wait for Kagome. Those times were the only time I was actually able to see the show.

The set was absolutely beautiful. Too bad no one ever really complemented the crew. Well, the pit did, but we were overlooked just as much. I hoped the show would be worth all this. Though, if I wasn't in here I would never be able to see Kagome, so at least one good thing came out of this.

_**FRIDAY:**_

I was driving home with Kagome in the car and it was 2:10. As soon as we found out that we didn't have to be at the school till 6:15, we refused to be there any longer after the bell rang. Well, Kagome had to be there by 5:30, but that was fine. We still had time off and time together.

No one was at my house, except for the maids of course. Inuyasha was over at Kikyou's and father and Izayoi were working; Father at West Corp. Industries, and Izayoi spending his money at the local mall. So the two of us went there.

We all but ran to my room and as Kagome lied on the bed I set the alarm for five. Then I got in the bed as well and held her in my arms as we both fell into a much needed and blissful sleep.

I was standing outside the band room waiting for admittance. It was six o' clock and I had returned after getting something to eat. Kagome was probably in makeup still. She was rushed away from my side the moment I brought her in. I wouldn't get to see her until after the play.

Other pit members joined me outside the door and tried to open it. I didn't mention it was locked. They knew it was locked too. O always locked the door when he wasn't around. Thankfully though, he didn't take very long to come. The few people who where here grabbed our instruments and headed down to the pit. Along with my music I carried a book with me. If I couldn't be with Kagome during intermission, I'd read.

I warmed up a bit, quietly. I didn't want the few people trickling in to hear. Once I felt I was fairly warmed up I pulled out my book and started reading. The time flew by and soon I heard people call my name.

Looking up I saw Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku hanging over the pit. "Oi! Shou!" Inuyasha yelled and I blinked at him.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm reading?"

"Well fine, ignore the support I'm giving you. Fuck you too." I shook my head and stood, moving closer to the wall so I could see them better. "I wanted to give ya a heads up anyway."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Your father's here." Sango said. "He drove us all." I froze at that comment. The two of us have been more civil to each other, under Kagome's influence, but I still couldn't figure out why he cared to see my performances now. He never did in the past.

"Thanks." I said and Miroku placed a hand over his heart.

"Did we just hear right? The great Sesshoumaru said "Thanks?" I glared at him and he laughed. The overhead lights flashed and the group said their goodbyes as we all went to our seats. As I picked up my flute O waked by and handed me a light peach and orange tipped rose.

"Good luck." He said and then handed a rose to Annette and wished her luck as well. Soon the whole pit had a rose. We placed them in places where they wouldn't get harmed and we started playing the opening song.

From what I could hear, it sounded as if the cast was doing a good job, at least ten times better than practice. It sounded almost like they were different people. Between the songs I would pull out my book and read a bit, but I was always ready to play when the time came. Oddly it didn't feel like a long time before intermission came around.

I was reading my book once again when my name was called. I looked up expecting to see Inuyasha again, but I would be that lucky. My father leaned over the railing to the pit and looked like he might fall in. I didn't get up to see him better or make it easier for him to talk to me.

"You guys sound really good," he said.

"Thank you." I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't even want him to be here.

"Kagome looks wonderful. Have you seen it?"

"Yes." He sighed. I guess he realized he wasn't going to get much out of me tonight.

"All right, I'm going back to my seat. I take it you don't need a ride home?"

"No. I'm taking Kagome home too, so I'll be late." He nodded and the house light flashed. He left and O came in.

"All right guys, ready for act two?" He smiled and we began to play. Act two seemed a lot longer and I think we played more too. That's what it felt like at least. It didn't matter. It ended soon and I didn't even have to wait long for Kagome. By the time I had my instrument packed away I only had a ten minute wait.

When she came out the green face makeup was gone and for that I was glad. "Good job." I smiled and kissed her, handing her a rose I had bough from above the stage while I was waiting for her.

"Thanks." She smelled it and sighed. "I'm tired though."

"I bet, come on. I'll take you home." The two of us hopped in the car and Kagome fell asleep on the way to her house. "Kagome." I shook her awake gently. I kissed her goodbye as she left the car and entered the dark house. It was going to be like this for the next few days.

I just hope we can both survive it.


	17. Prom

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Seventeen: Prom_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this. Not even a remote part. The excerpt belongs to Jim Butcher too.

Authors Note::sighs: okay, this is sorta a filler chapter. I wanted to skip it, but I'm getting enough flack from my step-mother, mother, and friends about skipping my own prom. I figured if I skipped it in the fic my friends would at least want my blood. Please note that like Homecoming, I've never been to prom. I don't plan on going either, not if I have anything say in the matter. I asked my friend De what happens. She was very, very vague. So, if there's something wrong, don't yell at me for it. I know not of these things. The outfits of the group are below. Please do not forget to remove the spaces.

Kikyou: http/ www. dresses .com/ pictures/ 9094l. jpg

Sango: http/ www. prom-dresses .com/ pictures/ 9043l. jpg

Kagome: http/ www. raspberryberet .com/ bluecinderella. html

Sesshoumaru (Change the purple to white in this picture): http/ www. verymerryseamstress .com/ laural01. jpg

Enjoy!

Demonic Gurl: Yes, I usually am in the Pit. So come spring I'll most likely disappear again.

-Flame

Unlike Homecoming, I wasn't even remotely stressed out. Kagome and I were already going steady and I didn't have to be embarrassed about asking her to Prom. A small smile graced my features as I thought of the night to come. Our whole group was going together, all but Shippou. He wasn't able to find an upperclassman to take him. It was fine though, we promised to bring pictures back for him.

I was buttoning my frilly white pirate shirt as Inuyasha walked in. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"A shirt."

"Well no duh." I could almost feel him rolling his eyes at me. "Why the hell is it frilly?"

"Kagome's not wearing a typical dress tonight. I got it to match hers." I moved to face the large mirror across from the door to fix my hair into a long ponytail. I could see Inuyasha in his typical black tux standing behind me in the reflection. I was already wearing the tight black pants and high calf length boots. All I needed now was the navy blue frock coat. Grabbing it from off my bed and buttoning it I turned to face Inuyasha.

"You look like a fag." I glared and brushed past him. We were meeting the girls here in five minutes.

"Shut up." I hurried down the stairs. Kagome was arriving with Kikyou. Why? Because, Kikyou's mother is forcing them to. They can't even get along in the same hallway, let alone the confined space of a car.

"Relax. Kikyou won't hurt Kagome."

"How do you know that?" I was scanning the area out front through the window. I was worried. I don't want Kagome hurt because her step-mother refuses to let me pick her up.

"I made her promise me. If I go back to her house with her later tonight, then she'll leave Kagome alone." The outside didn't matter anymore as Inuyasha's words sunk in. Turning to him, I blinked a few times.

"Where's Kagome supposed to go tonight?" I didn't want to think about what those two would be doing after the prom. I didn't want to thing about the face that he was doing this for Kagome's sake. I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that Inuyasha has never liked Kikyou and still wants to be with Kagome. She was mine, I won't think about the fact that others want her. I'd have to kill too many people.

"I was thinking she could stay here since dad and mom aren't going to be home." I didn't say anything, I couldn't. Outside the sound of car doors shutting echoed into the house. I ran to the door and opened it. Kikyou was standing next to Kagome waiting for us. Kikyou looked like a slut as always. Her dress was a solid black full length skirt, but the top was that of a piece of lingerie. Kagome though, I smiled widely as I took her in my arms.

Her slightly fluffed, full length baby blue dress brushed against the doorframe as I took her in my arms. Her lace sleeves fell around us, mingling with my navy coat as well as the white lace around her skirt. I kissed her fully on the lips and caressed her cheek. I don't usually do these things with company, family or not, but she was so beautiful, I couldn't help it. "Well, don't you two look like you just stepped out of a romance novel?"

We broke the kiss and Kagome laughed as Sango and Miroku walked in to join the paw-wow. Like Inuyasha, Miroku was wearing the traditional black tux. Sango's dress _almost_ matched Kagome's; a sky blue dress over a layer of white. Where Kagome's hair was up in curls Sango's flowed around her in waves. "You look awesome Sango." She hugged her friend and took my hand.

"So where are you taking me for dinner?" Kikyou asked Inuyasha. We were all going, but it wasn't in her personality to add others in a sentence that came from her mouth.

"We," Miroku spoke up, taking Sango in his arms, "all the guys that is, are taking you girls to Carrabba's Italian Grill." The girls looked delighted at that, I should hope. It was one of the most expensive places in the area. I'm sure Kagome's never been there, and their stake is to die for. The six of us walked outside as our limo drove up to the house. Normally I don't like to use it and I wouldn't even now, but Kikyou insisted. So Inuyasha asked our father if he could borrow the family limo for the night.

The six of us piled into the limo and began to relax as we made our way to the restaurant. I had made sure to call ahead and make the reservation. Not that you needed one, but it got rid of an hour or so wait to get in. Kagome and I sat in the middle, facing the glasses and cooler. Inuyasha and Kikyou were to our left and Sango and Miroku were to our right. I made sure that Kagome was closest to the right. Inuyasha may have gotten Kikyou to promise not to do anything to Kagome, but I didn't trust that.

I sat back and just watched everyone as they talked. Sango and Kagome were deeply involved in some conversation they must have been having at some point earlier in the day. Inuyasha was ignoring everyone save for Kikyou, again only to appease her. "You look very special, Shou." Looking at Miroku I suppressed a glare at the smirking ex-drum major.

"It compliments Kagome." I placed my arm around her shoulders and she looked at me with a smile on her face. She had showed me the dress she was getting a few weeks earlier and I made sure to get something that would make her look even more beautiful. It didn't take too long to get to Carrabba's, of that I was glad. Miroku's nice and all, but I don't quite like talking with him. He makes me edgy, I don't know why. Maybe it's the whole thing that he bossed me around for a few months and I could do nothing but obey.

Getting out of the limo Inuyasha told Marshall, our driver, he would call before they left. The black stretched car drove off and we all entered the building. Kagome looked up at the plants atop the roof as she passed through the door with a smile. I walked up to the front of the group and the hostess smiled. "I have a reservation, under Hibiki." She looked at the list on the podium before her and continued to smile.

"Ah, yes. Right this way please." I could hear the complaints of the other consumers who had been there long before us as we walked off to our table. The hostess placed menus on the table as we took our seats. We situated ourselves much like we had in the limo.

"I didn't know you could get reservations to this place." Miroku commented looking at his menu. I shrugged and opted to watch Kagome as she decided what to order. I was going to get the Sirloin Marsala. I always did when I came here.

"Hi, my name's Jessica." She smiled and took out her notepad from a pocket. "Can I get you anything to drink or to start with?"

"A Shirley Temple, please." Kagome smiled as she ordered.

"Ice tea." I said. Sango ended up ordering a Shirley Temple as well. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyou all ordered water. "I would also like to get the Antipasti Platter please." Jessica nodded and headed off with our orders. Everyone fell back into comfortable small talk as we waited and decided what to get. When Jessica came back with our drinks we were all ready to order. I got my Sirloin Marsala, which I was very happy about. Kagome decided on the Pollo Rosa Maria. Sango and Miroku decided to split an Italian Chicken Pizza. Inuyasha got the Manicotti. Kikyou only got a Caesar salad. I suppose when you ware a dress like that you can't eat too much.

Jess left with our orders only to return soon with the appetizer. Dinner went very smoothly. We even let the girls get desert. Only Sango and Kagome took us up on that offer, but that was fine. Especially once the three men, myself included saw the bill. I knew it was going to be expensive, but it was nearly two hundred dollars. Between the three of us we left a hefty tip for Jessica. She was a sweet girl and deserved every penny of it. By the time we got out of the restaurant, the limo was already waiting for us.

Thankfully Carrabba's wasn't too far from the place the dance was being held. We got there in good time. Not too many people where there, but enough that you could get lost in the crowd easily. We lost the two other couples with us not long after we entered the building. Turning to Kagome, I smiled lightly at her. "Do you wish to dance, Princess?" She blushed and nodded.

Leading her out onto the dance floor I was very happy that there was a slow dance going on. I pulled her close to be and began to sway us in time with the music. "Did you know Inuyasha's going back to your place with Kikyou later tonight?" I asked as she rested her head on my chest.

"No." She sounded upset. "I guess that means no sleep for me again." I knew this wasn't the first time, but I didn't know it kept Kagome up. Maybe I _should_ take her back to my place, or at least offer it.

"Would you…ah, like you come home with me?" She looked up and smiled.

"That would be nice. I have a feeling that I'm going to be tired tonight." I nodded, I had that feeling too.

"I promise I won't ravish you too." I smirked as I spun her. The song had changed and turned into a new upbeat one. We continued dancing to the new music and had the time of our lives. I don't like to dance or go to school dances. I never had, Homecoming excluded that is. I was actually having fun tonight though. Kagome wanted to get our picture taken together with the professional photographer that was there and I agreed. I even smiled when the picture was taken. We got four copies where Kagome was in my arms and almost resting her head on my chest. My arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands rested lightly atop of mine. Each of us where going to keep one. Shippou was going to get one since he wanted pictures and we were going to send one to Kagome's mom.

We danced a bit longer before it got very, very crowded. I've always hated crowds, Kagome knows this. I think that's why she suggested that we leave. I called Marshall from a pay phone since the pirate like outfit didn't have any pockets. He said he would be here in a few minutes. Walking back to Kagome I wrapped my arms around her once more. Contentment filled me as she leaned back into my embrace. I haven't been this happy in so long I don't know what to do at times. This was one of those times.

"Marshall said he'd be here soon." She nodded and I sighed. "Are you sure you want to come home with me? It will just be the two of us."

"You already promised not to ravish me." I could hear the amusement in her voice as she spoke. "So I shouldn't be worried, right?" I just smiled a bit as the limo pulled up. We got in and I lowered the window that separated the driver from the occupants.

"Marshall, please take us back home. I will be taking Kagome home from there." He nodded and I went back to my date. Taking her hand we didn't say anything. It was one of those times where you didn't have to. You were just content being in each other's presents. The whole ride home was like that. Once we got out the limo drove away and I lead Kagome inside. "Make yourself at home."

I was taking the coat off as Kagome made her way upstairs. Watching her from the door way I tried to hurry and follow. By the time I made it up the staircase she was already in my room. "Kagome?" I asked. I was confused, what was she doing?

She stood in front of one of my many bookcases looking at the titles on the spines. "I was wondering if you would read to me." She blushed after she said it. "I know it sounds childish, but I can't help it. I like the sound of your voice." Smiling, I moved to the dresser and took out one of my longer shirts and the one pair of shorts I owned.

"Once you find a book, let me know." I handed her the clothes and turned to gather some for myself. "I would suggest you change out of that dress first. I won't come back in until you say it's safe." She nodded as I left the room and began changing in the bathroom across the hall. Maybe I should have offered her a shower too?

It took a while to change out of the costume, almost longer than it did putting the bloody thing on. All the dancing made the tight pants stick to my legs. Trying not to dress too quickly, I changed into a tee-shirt and jogging pants.

I walked back to my room and knocked on the closed door. "I'm decent." Opening the door, I was welcomed to the sight of Kagome lying on my bed already under the coverers and a book in her hand. She patted the bed and scooted down. Once I had climbed in she leaned against my chest, placing herself between my legs. Trying not to get any mental images I took the book from her.

"_Storm Front_, huh? Have you read anything by Jim Butcher before?"

"No, but the summary sounded interesting."

"You can take it home with you tomorrow if you like it," I said opening to the first page.

"Thank you." She snuggled down to get comfortable as I began reading.

"_I heard the mailman approach my office door, half an hour earlier than usual. He didn't sound right. His footsteps fell more heavily, jauntily, and he whistled. A new guy. He whistled his way to my office door, then fell silent for a moment. Then he laughed._

"_Then he knocked._

"_I winced. My mail comes through the mail slot unless it's registered. I get a really limited selection of registered mail, and it's never good news. I got up out of my office chair and opened the door."_ I continued reading until I felt the beauty in my lap go limp and her breathing even out. Carefully, I left the bed and covered her with the blanket, resting her head on the pillows. Placing a chaste kiss upon her lips I smiled. "I love you Kagome."

Turning off the bedside lamp, I left the room and headed downstairs for a night on the couch.


	18. Graduation & Goodbye

The Marching Dragons

_Chapter Eighteen: Graduation & Goodbye_

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even the pants I wear…they say Tuesday on them.

Authors Note: All right, real quick about the links in the last chapter. I took a look at them and after the http they're missing the colon and slash so you will also need to put that in as well. I'll try and fix that soon. This might be a short chapter, but It's hopefully going to be the last of this length. I'm hoping the others are going to be longer, much longer. Not much else to say, review responses are below, enjoy.

Yabou: Yes, I'm very sure of the commands. I asked my drum major to write them out for me. She said that the book our school learned from recommended replacing the F with and H. It's supposed to be easier to say as well as easier to understand. At least that's the reason she gave me.

Demonic Gurl: Just add the / after the http and the links should work then. And see, I've completed you challenge.

-Flame

Today was the day. The day I had been dreading for the past week. Graduation. It wasn't graduation itself that I was dreading; it was what was to come afterwards. Kagome was leaving. She was going back to Japan, and I couldn't follow. I had to stay here and go to Princeton. That was the only way I would be able to take over the family business. Kagome had only told me last week. An hour after we're getting our diplomas, she's heading out to the airport. Even if I were able to get away for the breaks and see her, it wouldn't be for long. Looking out the window of the family limo I waited for the inevitable. Today was probably going to be the last day I see Kagome in at least six months. I hated it.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at my father; the only other one in the car; Izayoi and Inuyasha were coming in another car a bit behind us. We all thought it would be best if I wasn't confined in the same car as Izayoi for prolonged lengths of time. "You're graduating, shouldn't you be happy?" I contemplated ignoring him and not answer the question, but Kagome wants me to be nicer to him. Today was her last day, the very least I could do was be civil with my father for her.

"Kagome's going back to Japan today." I turned back to the window when I said it, not wanting to see his expression.

"I'm sorry." I could hear the near pity in his voice and I hated it. I didn't want to see it on his face and I certainly didn't want to hear it in his voice. I didn't want or even need him to pity me. It's not like she and I were going to loose all contact or anything like that.

"Don't be. I'm just going to miss her is all." I heard him move across the seats and his hand soon rest upon my shoulder. He didn't say anything, and for that I was glad. The rest of the trip was in silence, which made me even happier. Well, as happy as I could get with Kagome leaving in a few hours.

The two of us got out of the limo in front of our chosen place of graduation, Constitution Hall. Apparently, it's a tradition in the school for all classes to graduate there. Other families were standing out front of the large building. The parents all looked so happy with tears in their eyes, the soon to be ex-students looked ecstatic. I was looking around the crowd for Kagome when Inuyasha and his mother walked up to us. "I don't think she's here yet."

I glared at Inuyasha and was about to say something when I was shocked into silence. A taxi had just pulled up and an elderly man was helping a younger woman out of the vehicle. I knew that elderly man, and I was pretty sure I knew the woman too.

A smiled spread across my face as I walked over to them. "Higarashi-san!" The old man turned and smiled.

"It is good to see you Sesshoumaru." Turning back to his task, Inari soon stepped out from the taxi. She looked weak and tired, but she was here and that meant a lot.

"Inari, you look wonderful." I walked up to her other side and helped steady her with Kagome's grandfather. "It's so good to see you again."

"Sesshoumaru." She smiled as we walked along. "It is good to see you too. Is Kagome here yet?"

"I don't believe so. Would you like to meet my family though?" I was planning on becoming a large part in Kagome's life, I thought it was only right that our parents meet.

"That would be very nice." By the time we got over to the family in question, they were looking at me very oddly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Shou? Since when did you have a soft spot in you?" Inari smiled and bowed to my brother.

"You must be Inuyasha. It is nice to meet you. I'm Kagome's mom." I suppressed a laugh as his eyes grew wide and bowed back.

"H-Higarashi-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." So, he _can_ be polite at times, surprise, surprise. His Japanese was a bit choppy, but he could still be understood.

"Please, call me Inari. This is Kagome's grandfather, Souh."

"Pleased to meet you sir." I introduced Inari to my father, and they seemed to like each other. They talked about how fast time flew by and how sad it was that we were leaving. I had to admit, I was afraid when I first introduced them, but not so anymore. It looked like they wouldn't mind us dating. I've known couples before that had to stop dating because their families didn't like each other.

The conversation the adults were having was broken by a cry of joy. We all turned to see Kagome running up to her mother and grandfather and pulling them into a large group hug. Tears were falling from her closed eyes as she held her mother close. I didn't blame her in the slightest. Once she had calmed down and made sure her mother was really there she came into my arms. Her sent of water lilies came over me and I sighed in contentment.

Sango and Miroku came after a while and were introduced to Kagome's family as well. Kagome and I had to translate for them, but that was fine. Neither of us minded. One thing I was grateful of was Kikyou and her mother never came over. It wasn't long after that when the parents were aloud to sit inside and we graduates had to go and line up. It was time to shed our cocoons of childhood and emerge as adults.

Pomp and Circumstance began to play and the two lines we were forming in started moving. We took our seats and all stood standing until our whole row of chairs were filled. Once every one had taken their seats, the speakers began. After about an hour or so they began distributing the diplomas...well...what looked like the diplomas. What they really were was the case that holds it, after the ceremony we had to go and get the real thing. Which didn't take too long.

Everyone headed out of the building once we got our real diplomas and met up with their parents. Kagome held my hand as we walked up together. "Father," I said as we drew near. He tore his attention from Inari and looked at me expectantly. "Kagome's leaving for the airport once she gets all her things from her house. May I pick her up and drive her there? If that's all right with Inari and Souh as well?" He blinked at me for a bit. I hardly ever asked his permission to do things; he knew this. That was probably why he looked so shocked that I had asked.

"It's fine with me, Inari-san?" She nodded and smiled once Kagome had translated for her. "All right, lets go so you guys aren't late." I caressed Kagome's cheek and said goodbye for the moment as I got in the limo. It had to have been the longest ride I've ever taken. When we got home I quickly took off the black moo-moo we all had to ware along with the cap. Changing into a pair of black jeans and blue tee-shirt that was a bit tight on me, I braided my hair. It was one of Kagome's favorite outfits, so I thought it only appropriate to wear it for her. I ran down the stairs and hopped into my car in no time flat. I really thing it might have been a record for me.

By the time I got to her house, Kagome was already waiting for me outside. She had two large suitcases full of the things she had collected over the years she had been here. I took them from her and placed them in my trunk. We got in and I started heading off to the Dulles Airport. Silence filled the car as we got on I 270. I was too afraid to ruin the last time we had together so I didn't say anything, Kagome was the one to speak first. "I'm so glad I met you."

"Don't say that." I shifted my eyes to look at her. She was looking straight ahead, no emotion on her features. "Don't sound like we're not going to see each other ever again."

"But..."

"No. I'm going to come and visit you in Japan. It may take a few months, but I will. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Shou..." Taking another glance at her I saw tears begin to from in those honey eyes I loved so much.

"I love you, Kagome. I don't plan on breaking ties with you just because you're living in another country. I'll move to Japan if I have to."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Of course." I turned to look at her as I said it, not too long mind you, my eyes were back on the road a few seconds later. "I would leave everything behind if I had to. I refuse not to have you in my life." I was doing something I've never done before, not even when my mother was alive. I was bearing my soul to her. I wasn't afraid about it either. I have utter faith in Kagome not to destroy it.

"Sesshoumaru..." She cried and rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you too. Promise me you'll find me soon."

"I promise."

"Say it, please."

"I promise to find you soon." I smiled and took her hand in one of mine. I meant it too. I want her in my life. Maybe when I've inherited the business and made a name for myself I'll ask her to marry me. The thought of that happening filled my mind and a smile spread across my face. I would love for that to happen, and it will, some day.

Parking in one of the few free spots, I took Kagome's bags from my trunk and lead her inside. I was going to stay with her as long as possible. I waited in line with her until it was time for her to check her bag. When she was the third person in line and took her and kissed her passionately. I've never done this in public, I always thought it to be in low class, but it was going to be the last time I could kiss her in a long time.

"Goodbye for now."

"Bye." Tears were coming to her eyes again.

"Have a safe trip."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon." She just nodded at that as she was called next. I left the line and waited for her on the other side of the ropes. It didn't take her long to get her bag checked and her boarding pass. She came over to me before she made her way to the security check.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Goodbye." She kissed me one last time. It tasted of her tears. Running my hands through her hair I smiled sadly.

"Bye, see you soon."

"Okay."

"I promise!" I yelled as she got in line to move through the metal detectors. I didn't move from that spot until I could no longer see her raven hair. Making my way back to my car I repeated the promise I made over and over in my head.

I wish I had only known then how long it was going to be until I fulfilled it.


End file.
